


Generativity

by RemianDemian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chicago, Collegestuck, Humanstuck, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemianDemian/pseuds/RemianDemian
Summary: Kankri Vantas acts as though he owns Chicago. Eoin Ampora knows he does. But what can a liberal and abrasive college student and a rich and elitist old businessman really have in common?A Fantastic Ego is What.





	1. Chapter 1

Eoin Ampora had been described in his life as…direct, efficient, uncompromising and even demanding. But perhaps the word used most to describe the businessman was ‘cold’.

Even his appearance alluded to this: he had short and perfectly styled red hair that was beginning to grey but it had yet to thin. He was tall and while he couldn’t be described as thin really, he could be described as lean - Age had done very little to the muscles built up as a teenager and a young man in the military.  Heather eyes held no warmth in them, just a sharp and unforgiving gaze.  His hands stayed clasped in front or behind of him at most time and he wore a suit - he almost always did - that was so clearly and perfectly fitted to him, black fabric hanging just so. The only thing about him that didn’t have an almost inhuman level of perfection but also steel coldness were two scars cut across his forehead and through one of his eyebrows. An injury that had led to business competitors and the media giving him a nickname that he seemed to quietly enjoy: Dualscar.   
  
Most of his time was spent running his business-a family business that found its roots in Ireland but slowly sprawled across the globe and now found itself based in Chicago. A city that knew the name Dualscar well and appreciated his money.   
  
“Mister Ampora we’re so glad you could take the time to join us today-the dean told me to apologize that he couldn’t be here but you know, family must take precedence on occasion.” The Assistant Dean of G.S.U - A school with an outstanding reputation that often only the best grades and money could afford – told him as they walked across campus together.   
  
“Naturally. After all, Family is why I’m here. How is my son doing?”  
  
“Well I don’t get to check on grades much but he’s a very involved student.” The Assistant Dean assured him.  “And we do encourage our students to be involved-networking is the most necessary of evils.”  
  
Eoin nodded calmly.  “I’m pleased to hear he’s doing well-I don’t send him here to slack off after all.” He glanced over at a group of students making somewhat of a ruckus further up the path. “What’re they doing?”   
  
“Oh, it’s nothing, some club or another has a problem with a teacher being dismissed. Nothing you need to worry about.”

“I see. Why was the teacher fired?”  
  
“We avoid that word here but…they admitted to having an affair with one of the ah, younger students here.”  
  
“A minor?” he asked.   
  
“Hardly-they were eighteen and consenting and were also ‘asked’ to leave _despite_ there being no official rules calling for it!” they had gotten close enough to ruckus for one of the students to hear them and stand in their way, arms crossed.  The Assistant Dean sighed.

“She was Seventeen at the time the affair started-we’ve been over this.” He told the student

“That’s what the teacher admitted to-she says nothing sexual happen until after her birthday! I’m honestly shocked someone in your position would take such a misogynistic view as to assume the man in the situation was the one telling the truth!”

Eoin scoffed. “Miss, we have places to be.” He told the student as he moved to walk around them.  
  
“Excuse me!?” they got in his way again, standing closer now. “Did you just assume my gender-judged me by first glance! I will have you know that I do not appreciate such actions and I am not by any stretch of the imagination a ‘Miss’! I am a boy and I’ll have that respected And I think you owe me an apology!”  
  
“Ka-” The Assistant Dean tried to speak but Mister Ampora put up a hand to stop him and got close to the student, leaning down to meet the short young adult’s gaze.

“I don’t know you. I don’t care to know you. And I owe you nothing. But please, it’s a free country so feel free to continue living the fantasy where every stranger magically knows everything about you and cares what you think. And I-” he straightened up “-will continue doing more important things with my time, such as running a company worth more each year than your entire neighborhood and actually influencing what people think.” And with that he kept walking with the Assistant Dean.   
  
“Sorry about that but I can’t abide being spoken to like that-I don’t take it from my sons, I don’t take it from my employees I won’t take it from random strangers.”  
  
“Yes, of course. My office is in here.” The Assistant dean said. “The school really cannot thank you enough, by the way. For extending this opportunity. For one of our students to spend the summer as your assistant will be quite the learning experience.”  
  
“Naturally.” Dualscar went into the office and sat across the desk from the Assistant dean who handed him a short stack of applications. “I expect a lot of them- I wouldnt be spending my precious time to do this personally if I didn’t.” he said. He took the stack but noticed the Assistant Dean put aside one of the application before giving them to him. “What about that one?”  
  
“Oh…Ah, well, I don’t think you’d want to see that one.” He assured Dualscar who frowned faintly.   
  
“You said I’d be reviewing your short list-how could there be one I wouldn’t want to see on the short list?” he picked up the application and began to read it, at first skimming, then intently.   
  
“Interesting name…amazing grades…strong writing style, a bit of liberal nonsense but nothing a dose of the real of world of business won’t beat out of him. Nice club involvement-and this letter of recommendation sings his praises why wouldn’t I want to see this application?” Dualscar asked, setting it down to look intently at the Assistant Dean. The man chuckled nervously.  
  
“Ah, uh, well, you see…he really is our strongest applicant. Both in skills and personality. Some might say stubborn but I prefer passionate…honestly before today I would’ve given you that one first but….”  
  
“But what.” Dualscar demanded.   
  
“…But that’s the student you just met on the quad. Kankri Vantas.”   
  
Dualscar looked to the paper again and then smiled ever-so-slightly.  
  
“This is the one.”   
  



	2. Chapter 2

Kankri Vantas had no patience for arrogance, presumption or ignorance. Now, this might be strange knowledge to those who knew this how arrogantly he assumed that everyone around him was ignorant.  He didn’t mean to, exactly. He had just encountered so much of it in his life he figured that such was the norm: close minded idiocy.

Then came college and a community of free thinkers and liberals and artists and people who _listened_ to him speak and _agreed_ with him and _weren’t_ ignorant (or worse, just against him) and goodness if that didn’t just stroke his ego.  

Kankri would’ve described his appearance as…well, normally he wouldn’t. He would rather speak on how it fueled the patriarchy to judge by appearance. Partially because he thought it was true…partially because of all his quiet insecurities about his body. It showed though, in the way he dressed. Long pants and sweaters or jackets or long-sleeves shirts that almost entirely tended to be his norm, often leaving the only exposed skin to be his hands and his face. Said face could’ve been described as oval with a nose Kankri would rather ignore. The nicest way he could describe it was ‘aquiline’ but that still didn’t make him like it-the only feature about his face he could fully and honestly say he liked were his hazel eyes.  Curly black hair was kept at what he thought was a reasonable length. It wasn’t quite short but it wasn’t long. He wasn’t thin, he wasn’t tall, he wasn’t muscular. Really, he thought his body was quite average for a person his age. Not a boy, but a person.

“Damn! Look who’s got white-collar sexy going on!” Rufioh whistled at Kankri  
  
“Rufioh, I would appreciate if you would keep such vulgarity to yourself. I am merely trying to look professional.” Kankri informed his roommate.   
  
“A’ight, just sayin. You look good.”  
  
“Then simply say that next time. But thank you.”  Kankri straightened his tie before moving to get himself a cup of coffee.

He lived off campus with two roommates, Rufioh and Kurloz. He found it to be a decent arrangement and figured they thought the same, especially considering that when summer break started in a week all three would be staying in the apartment until the fall at least.   
  
“So, you’re flat today – do interns not need to breath?” Rufioh asked.  Kankri nearly choked on his coffee.  
  
“Rufioh! What goes through your mind that you would _ever_ think it’s appropriate to comment on my chest?! Especially knowing my…insecurities about my appearance thereabout and-”

“-Whoa whoa whoa. Dude. I get it-sorry. But seriously. I know you don’t own a binder are you gonna be safe like that? That’s why I said it.” Rufioh put his hands up. Kankri sighed and hoped he wasn’t blushing.

Honestly, conversations like this with Rufioh didn’t bother him so much. Mainly because he knew that Rufioh meant well and understood better than most, having a family member who had gone through the same transition Kankri was currently going through.

“I’ll be alright. It’s only for today-first impressions.” Kankri said. Rufioh nodded.

“Okay. Be safe though, yeah?”  Kankri nodded.   
  
“I should leave – Will you remind Kurloz about rent coming due when he gets up?”  
  
“I will but it’s not gonna be when he gets up, it’ll be when he comes back. I think he slept at Meulin’s.”  
  
“Sometimes I question why he even keeps up a room here.” Kankri commented before pulling on his jacket over his suit and leaving the apartment.

Kankri had to admit he felt nervous about today. He had worked so hard on his application for this internship. The Ampora business had such a wide reach that working directly for the man in charge? What a learning experience. What a chance to see how things really worked.

What a chance to see how much nonsense and bigotry his generation was really going to have to get rid of once they were middle-aged and in charge.

Cronus had gotten all excited but also all weird when he heard Kankri got the internship. Kankri liked ot think he had a good impression on the other young man but sometimes…well, the habits forced upon us by our parents can be hard to break. That what Kankri told himself every time he had to lecture Cronus on the same ignorant remarks. At least Cronus pretended to listen each time.

He got to the address provided to him and looked up at the impressively (frighteningly) tall building before taking a deep breath and going in and up to the receptionist’s desk.   
  
“Hello, my name is Kankri Vantas. I’m Mister Ampora’s new Assistant. From G.S.U?”  
  
“Mhm…Oh yes, here you are!” she said pleasantly after checking out the information she gave him. “I have something for you.” She handed him a security badge. “You’ll need to use that to use the elevator any higher than the third floor. Mister Ampora’s office is on the eighth floor.   
  
“I see. What room?” Kankri asked.   
  
“It’s right by the elevator and has his name on it. You’ll see it.”  
  
“Alright, thank you, ah, Ma’am. It is Ma’am, correct? I don’t like to assume.”  
  
She gave him an odd look but nodded. “Yes, that’s right.” Kankri nodded and headed up to the elevator.   
  
He took a few deep breaths before stepping out of the elevator when he reached the eighth floor. It was easy to see Mister Ampora’s office. It seemed to be roughly half of the floor. Kankri went up to the door and knocked. No answer. He tried opening it and it swung right open.

Inside was another room that seemed to be a kind of waiting room. There was a desk that he assumed would be his that looked like the receptionist’s desk downstairs.  He walked past in and knocked on the door behind it.   
  
“Come in.”   
  
Kankri frowned, the voice was familiar. He opened the door and went in.

His stomach sank when he saw the man sitting at the desk in the large and lavish office.

“You must be Kankri, have a seat, I’d like to speak to you.” Mister Ampora nodded to the empty chair facing his desk.   
  
Kankri considered walking out. Or telling off this man like he’d imagined doing in his head every day for the last week since they’d first met.

But he needed credits to graduate. And references to get a job once he finished school.

And nothing would look better on paper than this job.

And maybe he could show this man the error of his ways? Maybe….

So, Kankri sat.

“Now then.” Eoin Ampora leaned forward in his seat, resting his interlaced fingers on his desk. “Let’s talk.”

  



	3. Chapter 3

“Now then. I want to make sure I’m very clear on what the expectations are for your work.” Eoin said. “You’ll spend most of your time in the office at the desk out there, sorting through emails and mail so I only have to bother with what actually concerns me, answering the phone and managing my schedule. If I buzz you to do something or fetch something you drop what you’re doing and do it-if I tell you to come in here I expect to see the door open before I finish my sentence. If you have questions, the receptionist downstairs knows most of the basics of your job so ask her. There’s a paper on the desk out there with any passwords you might need.  Occasionally I have places to be. Occasionally you’ll go with me especially if I want someone to take notes or keep me from double-booking myself.”   
  
Kankri listened in silence, nodding and trying to look…pleasant.  He needed this internship so he would work hard and be…pleasant.

“Now then.” Eoin opened a drawer of his desk and took out a phone. “this is yours for as long as you work for me. I don’t care if you use it for personal use but if I call you stop what you’re doing and you answer.  

Kankri took the phone and said a quiet ‘thank you’, looking it over. It was brand new and white with a purple case. He thought to mention who ridiculous it was to waste the money and resources on a phone for him when his (older and somewhat damaged) phone functioned perfectly fine…but he felt like maybe he should keep such comments to himself at least until day two.

“Alright. That’s all. Go get settled inn-I have someone coming at three I believe-double check the time and remind me at two-fifty.”

“Yes, sir.” Kankri got up and pocketed the phone. “should I always remind you of your appointments ten minutes in advance?”  
  
“Yes.”

“Alright…Mister Ampora?”

“What?” The older man said, just a touch of annoyance in his voice that Kankri chose to ignore.   
  
“Ah, well, I’m not going apologize for what I said at our previous meeting but how I said it could’ve have been…better worded. Also, I feel the need to mention I know your son. Cronus - fairly well in fact, we get along. And I was wondering if he will be around frequently this summer?”

Eoin scoffed. “My Son,” he began, “is an airheaded wanderer who needs to get his feet on the ground, his hobbies strictly to the weekends and his head in a book so he can finish that business degree sometime this decade and get to work.  For me. As for seeing him you probably will. No fucking around with him-literally or figuratively you’re here to work.”

Kankri spluttered. “Sir! I have _no_ such relationship with your son nor do I want One! I am ce-”

Eoin put up a hand and made a ‘tsk’-ing noise. “I don’t care.” He said bluntly. “I hope you’ll learn this summer when to speak and when not to. Now go to work. I won’t be dealing with you not knowing what you’re doing all week so get yourself set up out there.”  
  
“…yes, sir.” Kankri said tersely before moving to the door.

“Oh. One more thing, Kankri.” Eoin said, causing Kankri to pause and look back at him.  “Your application is the only one I read. It was the first one I saw. And when I was told what person went with the name on the paper my decision was made in an instant. You have guts and you have focus. I appreciate that. But you’re unrefined. You have no clue what kind of world you live in if you want to be involved in business. What do you plan to do when you graduate?”  
  
“your job eventually.” Kankri said. “I want to make a permanent indent into the world, the economy and the way people think. I need a public platform and money to do that. Politics could get me here but the system is corrupt to the point where I don’t want to spend my entire life reforming it when I could use my platform to go straight to the people of this cou-”

Dualscar cut Kankri off with the same noise as before (Kankri was quite certain eh was going to hate that noise.)

“Too many words. You want to run a company. Make money, make connections, have power.”

“Not power. Influence.”

“they’re the same.” Dualscar said. “Now I told you to go to work.”

Kankri took a deep breath, nodded and left the room.

* * *

Getting everything set up for himself took longer than Kankri expected. Most of it was spent putting contacts in his new phone, logging into various accounts and on call with the receptionist downstairs trying to figure out just what he should and shouldn’t touch. He got the vague impression she might have been getting tired of his questions – Or maybe just his way of speaking – but he had been told that she could direct him in what he should do so he pressed forward until Kankri was satisfied he had a general idea of what he was doing and wouldn’t do anything to get himself fired. Of course, given that this was Kankri’s first time in such a position and he had been given so little in the way of clear instructions he hoped Eoin Ampora would be understanding. Then again, in a workplace setting mistakes could have drastic consequences and it would be more than slightly remiss for Mister Ampora to allow Kankri any kind of lenience if he cost the company anything major. But on the other ha-

Kankri startled out of his thoughts by the phone on his desk going off. Not his cell phone, but rather the phone that sat on the desk and connected only to within the building. He quickly picked it up.

“Hello?”

“You answer it, ‘Eoin Ampora’s office’. Understood?” Came Mister Ampora’s voice from the other end.

“Oh...Yes Sir.” Kankri said. “Is there something you need?”

“Order lunch.”

“From where?” Kankri said, trying to not take the condescending tone personally.   
  
“there’s a place down the street I’m sure my old assistant left the menu laying around. Be quick about it I obviously don’t have all day.” Eoin ended the call.   
  
Kankri sighed and began digging through the desk drawers until the found the menu Eoin had referenced, guessed as best he could what the man would want and called to order.   
  
they delivered so he was free for the next twenty minutes to keep trying to figure out what he was doing, looking over the schedule for the rest of the week and trying to understand it. The man couldn’t actually be this busy every day, could he? Today was the only day that wasn’t jammed packed full of various meetings and outings and deadlines until Saturday.   
  
The phone rang again and Kankri quickly picked up.   
  
“Hello Eoin Ampora’s office.”  
  
“Hello, Kankri, right? It’s Marie at the front desk, your food is here.”  
  
“Oh it’s not mine it’s Mister Ampora’s-can you send it up?”  
  
“Well no. I’d have to give the man a guest pass and we don’t do that for things like this and the last assistant always came down.”

“Oh. Uh, I’ll be right down.” Kankri said before hanging up. He wondered if he should tell Eoin he was going down. However, he wondered this after he was already in the elevator so he hoped that just going down was alright.  
  
He got downstairs, signed the receipt, thanked the delivery boy, smiled at Marie and moved to head back upstairs with the food he’d ordered.   
  
“Hold the elevator!” Kankri quickly hit the button to keep the door open before even looking to see who he was holding the door for.

“Oh, Cronus. Hello.”  Kankri said.  
  
“Kanny! Hey, how’re you liking the new job?” Cronus asked as the elevator lurched upwards.   
  
“Please refrain from using the nickname here. It’s hard enough having my name respected I don’t need it made harder by frivolous nicknames.”   
  
“Okay, okay, sorry, Kankri.” Cronus said but was still smiling.   
  
Cronus looked nothing like his father. He was tan with dark hair and pale blue eyes that when paired with his charming smile could catch a person off guard with ease. But only once. His real charm was his voice and the quality of it. Smooth and deep with such a friendly, melodic tone in every word you wanted to listen to him. Well, most people did. Kankri didn’t have the right kind of ears for Cronus’s voice apparently.  
  
“Are you here to see your father?”  Kankri asked. “It’s no on his schedule. Nothing else is but he implied he was busy.”  
  
“The Old Man is always busy. Don’t worry about it he told me to stop by.” Cronus said, running his fingers through the lazily slicked back hair. Kankri had heard two girls on campus once gush about how effortlessly attractive Cronus was. If he hadn’t been in such a horrible rush that day he would’ve stopped to tell them that every tiny little detail about Cronus’s appearance was meticulously thought out in a way his actual thoughts never seemed to be.

 Hence his next statement.

“So, how’s the job suiting you? Anyone flip up your skirt yet? I’ll be surprised if you say you couldn’t feel dad’s eyes on your ass at all.”  
  
“Cronus!” Kankri huffed as the elevator opened on their floor. “He and I are both professionals. And I’m not dressed in such a fashion. I don’t dress in such a fashion.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, still.” Cronus lowered his voice as they stepped out of the elevator. “Last secretary didn’t quit for shits and giggles. Keep your guard up, yeah?” he clapped Kankri on the shoulder before striding right into his father’s office.

“…” Kankri sighed, straightened his jacket and followed him in with Mister Ampora’s lunch.

“Mister Ampora, I have you lunch.”

“Good. Set it on my desk.” The man said. Cronus had his hands shoved into his pockets and was leaning against the wall near to Eoin’s desk. “And Kankri?”  
  
“Yes?” Kankri said as he set the food down.

“Call up my three o’clock and get them to come at four.”

“How?” Kankri asked, at a complete loss on how to do such a thing.

“You’ll figure it out. I need to talk to Cronus.” Eoin said dismissively, waving for Kankri to leave the room.

“Yes Sir.” Kankri said, smiling fakely and leaving the office, shutting the door behind him and sitting back down at his desk.

“I can do this.” He murmured and began searching for the right phone number.


	4. Chapter 4

Kankri liked to think he was vaguely eloquent. Or if not that, had an impressive vocabulary.

And despite that the word he thought best suited how his week went was Bad. Nothing else carried the weight that that short, curt, sharp little word did.  Nothing else described how underprepared he had been for the task before him.

First off, it was constant work. Answering the phone, emails, questions and the unceasing demands of Eoin Ampora.

“Fetch this! Do that! Where is my two o’clock? As if it’s MY fault if someone else messes up his military-tight schedule by arriving thirty seconds late!”

“If it pisses you off that much, quit.” Rufioh said simply, lounging on the couch in their shared apartment. Kurloz nodded from where he leaned over the back of the couch.

 “I need the credits _and_ the money.” Kankri sighed. “I wouldn’t mind it all so much if it wasn’t also so horrifically _tedious_.  I understand that as an intern people would expect me to do things that no one else really wants to but sometimes I wonder if I’m being given purposefully aggravating tasks and if so surely there is some committee I can report this to for abuse of college interns. It’s unacceptable! And the way he speaks to me-I ought to spread it all over and destroy his reputation. I’m an employee not a..a…servant! Or soldier! I assumed there would be high expectations of me not unrealistic-are you listening? You know I would be less offended if you would simply admit you don’t have the mental energy to listen to me speak right now than if you space out and-well fine! Goodbye, Kurloz have a nice afternoon.”  Kankri huffed, annoyed as Kurloz simply walked out of the room and ‘conversation’ entirely as he tended to do when he got bored.

Rufioh got up too. “Hey, I got to go-work.”

“Enjoy yourself. Seeing as you are fortunate enough to have work you actually enjoy for the time being.” Kankri sighed just as his phone went off while Rufioh left.   
  
“Of course, he calls on my day off.” Kankri sighed and answered his phone.  
  
“Good Morning, Mister Ampora.” Kankri said.

“Yes. Good Morning. Are you dressed? You better be at this hour-come down to the office you’re coming to a meeting with me.”

“Excuse me?”

“It’s on my schedule. Get down here.”

“Well, yes I’m aware but it’s my day o-”  
  
“-I don’t need your sass. I made you aware that you would accompany me to such things on occasion. It’s an occasion. If you aren’t in the building in twenty minutes and in my office in twenty-two we’ll be late and having strong words on the way.” Eoin hung up.  
  
“He can’t even be bothered with the idea I might have plans! And interrupting me! Nothing is more degrading than being spoken to as if one’s words don’t matter and obstruction their free speech in such a manner! It’s unamerican is what it is-interrupting a person like that! And surely he could’ve known-” Kankri continued to grumble to himself as he got dressed and left for the office.

* * *

“I’m here.”  Kankri said. “Despite the fact it is my day off and I believe you are contractually obligated to give it to me.”

“If you can’t handle this job there were plenty of other kids who applied for it-Or I could get someone who’s actually qualified.” Eoin commented, standing up and adjusting his suitcoat and striding towards the door. “Where’s my briefcase?”

Kankri bit his lip and fetched Eoin’s briefcase from where he knew it was-it was always in the same place tucked just behind the right corner of the man’s desk. From there Kankri followed him out of the office and to the elevator.  
  
“Mister Ampora if I may ask a question.”

“You seem inclined to even if I say no.” the older man commented.

“Why am I joining you today?”

“This position is supposed to teach you to work in this business. You’re here to watch and takes notes and not sass anyone. Am I clear?”

“As always.” Kankri said. “Although I have to admit I take offense that you consider my commentary on certain things sass when I am merely-”

“-It’s like you want to get fired.” Eoin interrupted.  “You know, not one other P.A., secretary or intern in this building likes you. And most of my higher-level employees aren’t too thrilled. You do good work-amazing if I’m honest. But the way you speak to people is atrocious. You aren’t better than them and you really should learn to keep your mouth shut.” Eoin said as he left the elevator.  
  
“Like you don’t speak to people like you’re some kind of god.” Kankri muttered under his breath as he followed Eoin to the car.

Kankri watched out the window as they pulled away from the office building and down the busy city street. He found himself consistently enchanted by that image of a big, diverse, busy city stretching ever higher into the sky. Sure, he’d been here for three years for school. He understood that that wasn’t the reality and chances were if he spoke to most of those people outside their car he’d find something awful or bigoted about them. But still…that city energy and that romanticized image still got to him.

Maybe it was because where he’d grown had felt so small and confined.

“It’s only a few blocks - a mile at most.” Eoin commented, breaking Kankri’s train of thought.  

“Alright.” Kankri said, turning to look at the older man briefly before looking back out the window.

A few minutes later they pulled up in front of a building that if it weren’t for the name above the door Kankri was nearly positive he wouldn’t be able to tell apart from The Ampora Building.  He definitely would’ve thought it was from the way Eoin strode in as if he owned this building too. But plaque above the door read ‘Carrie and Johnson’.

“Mister Ampora.” The woman at the front desk said. “Mister Carrie is expecting you upstairs.”  
  
“Good. I don’t want to be kept waiting.” He said. Kankri glanced around before following Eoin towards the elevator.  The receptionist glanced over at him and he managed a smile at her, if only to be polite.

Once they reached an upstairs office they were greeted by two middle-aged men in business suits and a woman of similar age also dressed appropriately.   
  
“Mister Ampora, so glad you could join us on such short notice.” One of the men said as Eoin sat down.  “We wanted to get this all pinned down and moving.”  
  
“It’s no problem, Carrie. You know I’m not the type to sit on something.” He said.  “This is my assistant for the summer, Kankri Vantas. He’ll be taking notes for me.”   
  
Kankri shook the man’s hand.  “Hello.”  
  
“Hello.” The man said in a tone Kankri decided was curt before he let go of Kankri’s hand and went to sit down, as did Eoin.

“Excuse me, is there somewhere I could get a chair from?” Kankri asked at noticing there were no seats left for him.   
  
“We won’t be long, I’m sure you can stand.” Eoin dismissed Kankri’s question.  Kankri sucked in a breath but nodded and stood near Eoin where he could pay attention.

For the most part he found the meeting dull. Just old business people talking legalities of some trade deal in circles.  But about a half hour in something caught his ear.  
  
“Excuse me.” Kankri said and suddenly felt every pair of eyes in the room judging him-including Eoin. Kankri didn’t get nervous normally and rarely felt anything but belligerent in response to feeling judged.  So, it was no surprise how assured in himself he sounded:

“You may correct me if I’m wrong but I happen notice something on this paper,” he gestured to the contract he could see in front of Eoin, “does not match what you said at all. As a matter of fact, what you said combined with how this document gives you a rather large loophole to take essentially all the profits from this venture meaning all Mister Ampora gets is publicity.  And given his reputation he and his company hardly need your help to get that.”

“I think we have this handled without the ameture opinions.”  Kankri was told by Mister Carrie in a condescending tone.  
  
“Wait.” Eoin raised a hand calmly and picked up the contract and quietly skimmed it for a long moment before standing up.  
  
“I think we’re done here and I thought you had more integrity than this, Carrie. Hopefully it doesn’t reach the press you don’t. Or maybe hopefully it does. Thank you, Kankri let’s go.”  
  
“Now, Eoin, you’re not going to rely on some college kid mo-”

“-The college kid is right and you always were a bit of a…no, snake is the wrong word-slimier than that. An eel. Goodbye.” Eoin moved towards the door. Kankri glanced back at the table before following him.

“Have a nice weekend, Dualscar.” Someone from the table called after than in a cutting tone.

Once outside Eoin glanced to Kankri. “Phone for the car.”

“…Of course.” Kankri said and did so. He stood in silence afterwards with Eoin for a few minutes before speaking up.

“I doubt you’ll say thank you or express gratitude but you’re welcome.” Kankri said sharply.

“You’re right. I don’t say thank you.” Eoin said. “But you can trust and you will see that I am grateful-I don’t leave favors unpaid. The words are unnecessary and a waste of my time.” The car pulled up. “Now, we’ll drop you at your apartment. Unless you’d like lunch first?”  
  
“…lunch where?”

“I think there’s a Jewish down the street I like.” He said. Kankri scoffed.

“I know there is but it’s Sabbath-they aren’t open.”

“Ah. Another day then, let’s get you home.” He said and got into the car. Kankri nodded and followed him into the car.

* * *

“Mail call!” an office worker said cheerfully, coming off of the elevator and  up to Kankri’s desk on Monday. He handed him a stack of envelopes and a package. “The package is addressed to you.”

“I didn’t order anything-much to this address.” Kankri took the package and mail though. “But thank you.”

“No problem.” They said and left. Kankri sorted out the mail and put aside a few letters to give to Eoin when he got back from his meeting before opening the package.

His eyes went wide and he lifted the contents up to inspect them.

A binder. It looked to be the right size for him and in a flesh tone he would’ve picked from a company he would’ve chosen. He’d been planning to get a real one as soon as he had the money set aside but other expenses kept coming up and he had too much about people passing out and cracking ribs to bind with a cheap one (ironic considering right now he bound his bandages if he felt the need). He got up and went ot the bathroom to put it on.

Perfect fit and he could help but smile when he saw how he looked after his clothes were back on over it.

He went back to his desk just as Eoin strode back into the office.

“Mister Ampora, how did you meeting go? The Mail is here by the way.” Kankri informed him.

“So I see.” He glanced up and down at Kankri. “I told you I pay back favors.” He took his mail and went to his office. “I have things to do so only bother me with emergencies.”

“This is from y-” Kankri was cut off by the door shutting firmly behind Dualscar. “…Well thank you.” Kankri said despite it only being to himself before sitting back down to sort through emails, thoughts straying back to Eoin frequently.  


	5. Chapter 5

Kankri hummed softly as he typed up some responses to emails.  The last few days had been about as quiet as they could be.  Kankri handled scheduling and emails and answering the phone.

“Hello, Ampora and Company. You’ve reached Eoin Ampora’s Office, may I ask who is calling?” he answered the phone in a polite voice.

“This is Catherine Lopez I work with Jane Still. She won’t be making her meeting today there was a family emergency.”  
  
“Jane Still…At One?” Kankri said. “Alright, would she like to reschedule? We have something tomorrow I believe.”  
  
“Not right now, this may be a few days for her, I’ll call when and if she needs a new appointment, thank you!” Catherine hung up.

Kankri took a deep breath, made the change in the calendar and then got up to go inform Eoin, knocking on his office door before going in.

“Mister Ampora?”   
  
“What?” the man didn’t even look up. Kankri sighed quietly. He was used to letting rude little things like that slide now but they were still rude.   
  
“The woman from the packaging company called. She cancelled her appointment.”  
  
“Why?”

“Family Emergency. She didn’t reschedule.”

Eoin finally glanced up then scoffed.

“I thought she had more integrity than that. We’ll find a different company to work with.”

“Excuse me?”

“I’ll let the right people know to find a new packaging company. Or maybe I’ll handle it myself seeing how this went over. I won’t associate my business with someone who flakes out last minute.”

“She had an emergency! That’s hardly what a reasonable person would call ‘flaking out’.” Kankri objected.

“It’s a weak excuse and watch your tone.” Eoin said. “And it’s a fake excuse she made up to save face so she could flake out.”

“How do you know?” Pressed Kankri.

“Because she didn’t reschedule and ‘family emergency’? It doesn’t get vaguer. And even if she had some family nonsense to deal with she would’ve rescheduled.”

“So you seriously think-”

“-No. I know. We’ll find a different company to work through. Or rather, I will. You have other things to do. Such as getting my two O’clock to move to Two-Thirty or later.”

“Why?” Kankri asked with crossed arms.

“Because if no one is coming at One then we’re taking lunch out today.”  Eoin informed him. “I still owe you lunch from the other day.  So, go get that appointment moved.”

“...alright.” Kankri said and went back to his desk. He had slowly begun to get used to Eoin’s way of dealing with things but it still left him feeling vaguely annoyed at best and extremely frustrated at times.  But sill, this was a job and Kankri had been given a task.

He managed to get the appointment moved (after a few unpleasant conversations with people Kankri thought needed a lecture in phone etiquette.) and informed Eoin before going back to his work and got so caught up in editing a press release that he simply forgetting about lunch until Eoin walked out of his office just before One, buttoning his jacket.

“Well?” he said to Kankri, just a tinge of impatience in his otherwise even tone.

“Oh, yes, of course.” Kankri said, rising and adjusting his tie.  

“Hm.” Eoin glanced up and down at him. “You need a new tie.”

“Excuse me?”

“That sort of suit needs a different tie. Make a note of it I have a meeting I intend to take you to next week and I won’t have you looking out of place.”

Kankri took a deep breath, swallowed commentary on the waste that was following fashion trends and simply nodded before following Eoin into the elevator.

Kankri smiled at Marie as they left the building but she only acknowledged Eoin.

“Have a nice afternoon, Mister Ampora!” Eoin nodded slightly at her as they left the building and went out to the car Kankri had arranged earlier. He frequently arranged rides for his boss and anyone else he was told to. Kankri questioned it in his mind every time (although had only voiced as much once or twice). Ecological implications aside, he had seen Eoin’s personal car and it was not only obviously a usage of wealth and status as a form of compensation but it was...cool. It was a really cool car. Kankri wouldn’t mind riding around in a car like that.

But instead here they were sitting with a space between them in the backseat of a generic black car with the company logo printed on the side.

“Where are we going to eat?” Kankri questioned as the driver began to pull out into the road without Eoin giving him any directions.

“A small place I’m fond of-you’ll see.” Eoin answered.

“That isn’t an answer. Considering I’m spending the minimal free time I have today in your company I should like to think you can spare me a real answer.”

“Kankri. I’d think after working here for over a month you would have learned to speak to people in a way that they want to listen.” Eoin said.  “And I hope you’ll believe me when I saw making demands and using that tone of voice will get you nowhere.”

Kankri could barely keep himself from laughing. “But…But you do as much every day! Multiple times a day!”

“I’m already at the top. It’s a privilege I’ve earned.”  Eoin said coolly. The car rolled to a stop.

“Shall I wait?” the driver asked.

“No, come back in an hour.”  
  
“Alright, Sir.”

“Thank you, James.”

“Thank you, James.” Kankri repeated as they both got out of the car. He found himself slightly surprised Eoin knew the driver’s name. Then he realized that Eoin always called everyone who worked for him by name. The various interns and receptionists and temps and essentially everyone.   He didn’t necessarily acknowledge their existence, and wasn’t as polite as Kankri would’ve like all the time but he knew everyone’s name.

They had come a busy little café in an old brick building.  Eoin went to the first empty table he saw and sat down, Kankri simply followed, sitting across from the older man.

A waitress came by shortly with menus and water. Kankri began perusing the menu, glancing up after a few minutes to find Eoin not looking at his menu, but rather at Kankri.

“Is there something wrong? Staring is rather rude.” Kankri commented.

“I’m considering-and it’s not ruder than your tone.” Eoin told him.

“Considering what?”

“You. You’re an interesting young man, Kankri.”

“Uhm. Thank you?”

“You’re Welcome. And you do your work well and efficiently. You’re handsome too.”

“Sir?!”

“It’s an observation, take it as you will. Not to mention you’re very sharp-wits are good. So what I’m considering and would like to understand is why you act like the world is out to get you.” Eoin told Kankri.

“Ready to order?” the cheery waitress came back and took their orders, giving Kankri a moment to consider his answer before telling Eoin.

“I act like-as you put it-the world is out to get me because it is. Mainstream society has always been out to get the abnormal and progressive and I’m both. Perhaps I’m over-generalizing but I’ve witnessed enough discrimination to be aware of it.”

“The world might be out to get you but I’m not-and no one who works for me is. If they were they wouldn’t have a job-my company has some very strong policies about discrimination and I know you know that.  So, try acting like people might respect you before assuming they don’t or you’ll have everyone in the building hating you.”

“Did we come here so you could correct my behavior?” Kankri asked, a little annoyed put partly so because Eoin was right.

“No. We’re here so I can offer you a raise.” Eoin said so smoothly Kankri thought he was being sarcastic until the man continued. “You have an eye for detail and obviously no problem speaking your mind even when you shouldn’t. From now on you’re my aid-pay raise will reflect it-you still get your college credit and all the same duties but you’ll accompany to meetings on a much more regular basis, as well as other public functions, you can open my mail, make changes to my schedule on my behalf without consulting me, and when I have you taking notes, make sure you take your own too. You can draft emails and speak to people for me instead of sending form responses if the situation arises so you’ll need to stay very much up to date on everything but you do that anyway.”

“You’re speaking as though I’ve already accepted.”

“Were you not going to?”

“No, I do!”

“Then you’ll have your new contract waiting for you when we get back to the office.”

“Uhm, Thank you, Sir.”

“I award hard work and loyalty.  Remember that.” He said and all Kankri did was nod.

* * *

The rest of the meal went pleasantly enough, although quietly. When they got back to Eoin’s office though they found Cronus sitting on Kankri’s desk messing around with something on his phone.

“What are you doing here?”

“Good to see you too, Dad.” Cronus said. “Hey, Kanny. Got a sec?”

“Cronus…I’m at work.”

“Well now you are, front desk lady said you left like an hour ago.”

“We were getting lunch.” Eoin said. “Whatever you need to ask Kankri ask it then if you don’t have other business here today go home.” He spoke so sharply to his son it shocked Kankri a little but Cronus said nothing, just watching as his father shut the door to his office behind him. Cronus sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Damn. Still pissed at me then.”

“What happened?”

“Same bullshit as always. I’m a disappointment, blah blah, you know.”

“No, I don’t.” Kankri said, sitting down in his chair, Cronus turned around to face him.

“…Okay, I came home drunk last night and crazy late and he’s still mad at me obviously. I mean, come on! It’s legal so whatever. “

“Perhaps he’s just worried about you?” Kankri questioned. Cronus shook his head.

“Doubt it. Anyway, wanna come over Saturday night? We haven’t had a movie night since school let out for the year.”

“You came down here to ask that?”

“I was in the neighborhood anyway. I used to hang around here a lot actually, but…well I after started college the Old Man told me if I was gonna hang around here I was gonna work-your job actually. But this whole gig isn’t my thing.” Cronus shrugged and stood up. “So, Saturday? My place?”

“Alright. Seven?”

“Sounds good, chief!” Cronus said and smiled brightly before moving to walk out. “By the way, what’s up with Dad taking you out to lunch?”

“Oh um, he was offering me a raise.” Kankri told Cronus who gave him the strangest look.

“So, what? You’re his P.A now?”

“His aid, yes.”

“I see. Congrats.” Kankri still couldn’t figure out the emotion on Cronus’s face but he was sure that whatever it was it was the same as the one in his voice. He didn’t get a chance to ask as Cronus quickly left the room, leaving Kankri to his work.

Starting with reading and signing the new contract sitting on his desk.

 


	6. Chapter 6

“Sir?” Kankri opened the door to Eoin’s office.  “I’m leaving for the evening-unless there’s anything else you need?”

“No, you can go.” Eoin said, not looking up from whatever he was writing. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Not to be rude but no you won’t. I don’t work tomorrow-it’s a Saturday.”

Eoin glanced up. Kankri noted how much he leaned in when reading-it was especially noticeable given that normally Eoin had near perfect posture.  

It had been two weeks since that first lunch out and as much had happened again a few times. Kankri found himself surprised at the interesting human behind Eoin Ampora, full of years working a job Kankri craved and more surprised to find the man showing an interest in him, asking Kankri’s opinion on company matters, listening to Kankri talk about school and career goals. Or even about books…they had read so many of the same books.

It was simply pleasant to have someone to speak to like that, even his boss.

“Yes. I will see you tomorrow. Unless you cancelled your plans with my son?” What hadn’t happened yet was a movie night with Cronus which had been rescheduled for a third time by Cronus for reasons Kankri was entirely unsure of.

“Oh, no. I suppose I will see you then.”  Kankri hadn’t even considered that spending time at the Ampora household now meant seeing his boss outside of work. At one point the idea would’ve bothered him but now? Not as much.

He stepped a bit closer to the desk. “Are you sure you don’t need me to stay? I know you stayed late last night working on the proposal for-”

“And you came in early every day since Tuesday and picked up all the slack.” Eoin interrupted. “Go home and rest.”   

“I’m only trying to deserve that raise, but alright.” Kankri acquiesced. “And I hope you’ll get some rest tonight too.”

Eoin gave Kankri and odd look before smiling faintly. “Thank you, Kankri. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Sir.” Kankri said and left.

* * *

“Hey, Chief!” Cronus said upon opening the door for Kankri. “You didn’t walk all the way out here, did you? I thought Nitram was gonna give you a ride.”

“He did, however he also took off extremely quickly.” Kankri said, glancing back at the road in front of the house, half expecting to see skid marks. “I don’t exactly recommend driving with him.”

“Feel that! Not that I’m much better.” Cronus joked, shutting the door behind Kankri after the other young man came in.  “Remember that one time I knocked into those weird gate things at the end of campus?”

“I remember helping you contest the charges.” Kankri said. “Of course, it didn’t work and you had to pay for it anyway but we did try.”

Cronus shrugged. “It worked out anyway.” He said with Kankri to the media room, which was different than the living which was different than the lounge. Kankri always felt a little dwarfed and awkward in the Ampora household the few times he’d been there.

They passed by an open door and Kankri happened to glance in, noticing his employer sitting with a drink at a desk reading over something. Kankri was beginning to wonder when the man took a break. Or slept.

“Cronus? Is you dad working at home frequently?” Kankri asked as they continued down the hall.

“I guess. It’s dumb. He’s at his office the fucking time but just keeps working when he does come home-and he wonders why I don’t want his job, Sorry, chief but I’m not selling my soul to wall street just to work my ass off anyway, ya know?”

“You do realize I’m eventually going to fill a role very similar to your father’s?”

“…well, that’s your deal, Kanny.” Cronus said as they entered the rec room. “Not mine. How ‘bout we watch ‘saw’?”

Kankri scoffed as he sat down. “Cronus. We’re alone in your home.”

“…Harry Potter?” Cronus asked hopefully.

“Sounds wonderful.”

* * *

“Maybe I should get home.” Kankri said, glancing upward at the sound of the rain coming down ever-harder on the roof. “The storm is getting pretty concerning.”

“Relax, Chief. It was supposed to rain tonight.”

“Rain, yes. Storm torrentially with this much lightning and thunder?” Kankri shook his head. “I’m going to get here.”

Cronus laughed. “What’s so terrible about that?”

“…Nothing, I suppose. I would rather the first time I’m in your home overnight not be because I was stranded here, though.”

“Then make it your choice.” Cronus said suddenly reaching out for Kankri’s hand. “Stay over.”

The room went black and Kankri silently made a promise to never miss synagogue again as used the sudden darkness as an excuse to pull away from Cronus.

Lightning lit up the room around the edges of closed curtains, followed almost immediately by a deafening clap of thunder.

“…Yeah. You should really stay over.” Cronus said.

“I’d appreciate that.” Kankri said, digging his phone out of his pocket, turning on its flashlight, but being beat by a light suddenly coming on behind them.

“Kankri. Cronus.” Despite all the thunder and lightning, it was the sudden voice and flashlight beam that made Kankri jump.

“Christ, Dad!” Cronus said, “what’re you doing?!”

“I’m making sure you and Kankri are alright after the power outage, and I intended to extend the offer that Kankri stay in the guest room tonight.”

“Wow. How nice of you to suddenly care about anything outside your office.” Cronus said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Eoin gave Cronus a sharp look.  “You’ve been taught better.” He said coolly with a voice that even made Kankri feel somehow ashamed for Cronus who looked away and mumbled something that sounded like ‘sorry’.

Eoin looked to Kankri. “Why don’t I show you where the guest room is?”

“We’re still h-”

“-That would be nice, thank you, sir.” Kankri quickly interrupted Cronus.

“…whatever, I’m gonna go shower.” Cronus said, getting up and heading down the hall into the darkness.

“I’m sorry about him we were having a nice evening…” Kankri said to Eoin.

“You have no need to apologize to me about how my son is acting.” Eoin told him. “your room is this way.”

Kankri followed Eoin down the hall, thinking over his words before speaking carefully.

“Sir?” I can’t commit much more time than I already do, but if the obligations on you are so much that you spend your time at home working-”

“Kankri.” Eoin cut him off, “I’m a man who likes to work. I enjoy what I do which is I do it as much as I can. I could hire more people, suggest to my company we expand our board-I could even have two of you…No. I couldn’t, you’re rather unique.”

“Oh, ah, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Eoin paused in front of a door. “…If I may be frank, mainly because this could involve you in the future.”

“Sir?”

“I wasn’t working tonight. I was on the phone with my lawyer, trying to create a new custody agreement. My ex-wife may not appreciate that and she works with companies that are…rather prominent. Therefore, you might encounter her in a meeting or other situation-be aware she hates me and everything to do with me.” Eoin said bluntly.

“Oh.” Kankri said, unsure what else to say to that. He reached for the handle of door as Eoin moved to leave.

“Mister Ampora?” Kankri said suddenly. “Custody of who? Cronus is almost Twenty-two.”

“…My younger son, Eridan. He’s fourteen. It’s part of our current agreement I keep his name out of the media, which means out of my work. But this is my home I’ll say as I please.” Eoin informed Kankri. “Goodnight, Kankri.”

“Goodnight, Mister Ampora.” Kankri replied before disappearing into the guest room.

* * *

He couldn’t sleep. Kankri found himself pacing the room. The rain had begun to quiet and Kankri noticed sometime around 2am the power came back on…but now it was nearly four-thirty.

Kankri ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. He needed a shower. Surely there was a bathroom around somewhere…

He headed out into the hallway and tried a few doors before finding an unlocked bathroom. It was dimly lit. Less because it was intended to be and more because Kankri could only find the switch for one of the lights and said light simply gave the room and faint orange glow as if it were lit by candles. He slipped inside and turned on the shower before stripping down to get in, relaxing almost immediately with the warm water hitting his back.

Kankri was honestly unsure how long he was in the shower. A while-he liked long showers despite the environmental implications it was a pleasure he couldn’t seem to deny himself.  Plus, the soap that had been left in the shower smelled amazing...familiar somehow but quite good.

Eventually he turned the shower off and got out, grabbed the towel on the nearby rack and wrapped it loosely around his waist. He heard a sound behind him and whipped around to see the door open and Eoin standing in the doorway.

“Sir!” Kankri stumbled backward a step, keeping a hand on the towel to hold it up as he felt it slip.

“Why are you showering in my bathroom?” the older man questioned.

“I ah, couldn’t find a different one.” Kankri explained, a little panicked but finding himself vaguely curious. Even that evening Eoin had been wearing a button-down and still had his tie on loosely from the day.  Right now, he was barely dressed in boxer shorts and an undershirt that clung to the man’s muscular chest.

“your room was attached the one.”

“I…thought it was a…a closet.” Kankri said, softly, eyes meeting Eoin’s as the man came closer. He knew he should be questioning what was happening, but he found himself transfixed by the older man’s gaze.

“well. Now you know for next time.” Eoin said. If Kankri could’ve seen the man’s thoughts he would’ve seen his own reflected back at him. Confusion, the faintest sense this shouldn’t be happening.

Attraction?

And yet here they stood, nearly touching.

Kankri wouldn’t lie and say he had never considered his employer an attractive man. But there was professionalism to be concerned with! Not to mention the age difference-he literally had a son Kankri’s age! But here in the dim lights of a half-lit bathroom that seemed unimportant.

“Sir…uhm, I, Uh, it must be getting close to morning and ah, well I should get dressed.”

“Perhaps.” Eoin said calmly. Kankri suddenly found the older man standing much closer, a thumb resting gently on Kankri’s lip and his other fingers holding the student’s chin up gently.   “It will be getting light out soon.”

Kankri didn’t even respond, just watching, breath caught in his throat. He realized why the soap smelled familiar now. It smelled like Eoin.

He hesitantly reached out and placed a hand on Eoin’s chest. He wasn’t sure if he was moving, he wasn’t sure if Eoin was but the space between them seemed to keep shrinking and any moment he was going to wake up, wasn’t he? Any moment this was going to be a strange dream he’d forget in a matter of hours, right?

Kankri found himself-almost to his dismay-hoping not as his eyes shut and he felt Eoin’s other hand settle on his hip. And lips against his.

A phone rang a room away, Kankri startled and yanked away at hearing the sudden noise.

“That’s mine-I need to answer it’s a particular ringtone.” Eoin said in the soft, rumbling voice he had been using before suddenly disappearing out into the hall.

Kankri stood in shock for a moment before redressing ith such haste he didn’t even start to dry his hair, practically running back to the guest room and crawling back into bed. Maybe if he slept this would be a dream…

But sleep didn’t come and an hour later Cronus woke up to a damp-haired Kankri already awake and ready to go home.

* * *

“…Good Morning, Sir.” Kankri said Monday morning as Eoin came into the office. He spoke quietly, watching the man for any kind….anything

“Good morning.” Eoin said, as normal as ever. “any messages?”

“Uhm, none. Ah, uh, your nine a.m. will be here at ah, quarter after-there was an accident on…ah…fifteenth-”

“-You’re stuttering. Take a minute to pull yourself together-don’t answer the phone sounding like that, it unprofessional.” Eoin commented. “Are you alright?”

“…I suppose I’m fine, Mister Ampora.”

“Good. I can’t have you out of sorts-this office would break down.” The man commented before heading back towards his office. “Kankri?”

“Yes, Mister Ampora?” Kankri said, sounding more dejected than intended.

“Eoin will do just fine in private. That will be all.” He informed him before shutting the door that separated their workspaces.

“…” Kankri took far longer than a minute to pull himself back together but when Dualscar saw him later that day when Kankri delivered lunch he spoke normally, passed on phone messages and mail and altogether did his job the same as he did it every day.

And at six o’clock Kankri knocked on the door and stepped into the office. “I’m heading home, will you be here much later?”

“No but you needn’t stay-it’s personal work.”

“…Eridan?”

“If it was I couldn’t speak about it here.” The older man informed Kankri. “You’re free to go.”

“Alright. Goodnight, Eoin.

“Goodnight. Kankri.” Kankri left quietly. Eoin glanced up after he did, looking at the door for a moment with just the faintest smile playing at his lips.


	7. Chapter 7

The sound of voices pulled Eoin out of his work, making him glance at his office door. Kankri was a normally a quite worker, only hear faintly through Eoin’s heavy office door when on the phone or greeting a guest.

The only time Kankri’s part of the floor was noisy was when Cronus came in, which was fortunately rare. Cronus would be welcome when he was willing to work as far as the older Ampora was concerned.  Until then, he was in the way.

But neither of the voices he could hear were Cronus. Just Kankri’s pleasant high tenor and another, unfamiliar voice

Eoin got up and opened the door to see Kankri standing and speaking with a woman Eoin didn’t recognize.

“Kankri.” Kankri turned at hearing his name.

“I’m sorry, Eoin. She’s leaving.”

“Not without an introduction.” The woman said, stepping around Kankri and extending her hand. “Porrim Maryam.” She introduced herself, looking Eoin in the eye,

He met her gaze and shook her hand, taking note of her appearance.  A tight black dress made up most of her wardrobe and her makeup left of an impression than her plunging neckline with dark eyeliner and dark green eyeshadow. Her eyebrows were pierced, as was her lip, the smallest bit of black lipstick rubbing off on her lip ring.

“Eoin Ampora. Why are you wasting my assistant’s time? He has work to do.” Eoin questioned her.

Porrim pushed her brown curls behind her shoulder.

“I’m not. I was saying hello to my cousin-who, I might say, you’re exhorting if he doesn’t have the time to return a phone call.”

“Porrim, please…” Kankri said. “I’ll see you after work.”

“You better-I’ll text you my hotel address.”

“You could stay with me.”

“Kankri. You don’t have the space and The House is covering expenses. I’ll see you at 5.”

“You’ll see him after six, Miss Maryam.” Eoin said. Porrim looked at him, a strong will in her eyes. Eoin matched it calmly, hands clasped behind his back.

“…fine. Far be it from me to affect your company.” Porrim said before glancing up and down at Eoin’s clothing.  She reached for her bright red purse on Kankri’s desk and fished out a business card, offering it to Eoin.

“Your suit is about to disappear from fashion-already has on the east coast. When you’re ready to leave the nineties behind, do call.” She told Eoin bluntly before leaving.

“Sir, I’m so sorry about her. I have no clue how she even got up here-someone downstairs must have buzzed her up.” Kankri said anxiously as Eoin glanced at the business card.  He tucked it in his lapel pocket.

“Never apologize for what you didn’t have control over.” Eoin said.

“I disagree-I could’ve prevented this by calling her back…I was putting it off.” Kankri admitted.

“then your apology is accepted. Your cousin is a designer then?” Eoin asked. “her card says Mercurial Fashion House. It’s a rather successful venture.”

“Yes, she’s based in New York.” Kankri said. “She’s in town for an event or convention? But it finished yesterday and she wanted to see me.”

“I see.” Eoin said.  “Do your work then so you get out of here on time.” He said before moving back towards his office.

“…Eoin? Maybe-if at all possible I know it’s a large request-I could leave at five today? Porrim flies back to New York tomorrow and I’m unlikely to see her until Hanukkah at the earliest.”

“You avoided calling her, but you want to see her?” He questioned.   
  
“…My relationships with my family are complex.” Kankri admitted. “But Porrim is important to me.”

“I see. You can leave at six.”  
  
“Eoi-”

“Backtalk isn’t becoming.”

“…Yes, sir.” Kankri said, watching Eoin move back towards his office. “I suppose I’m not _rich_ enough to talk like that, am I?”  
  
Eoin sighed and looked back at Kankri.  “It’s not a matter of wealth, it’s a matter of the respect you command. You don’t command much at all yet. I hope that changes because you are a very promising young man…I want your success. Now get back to work.” Eoin directed and shut himself in his office.

* * *

Kankri knocked on Eoin’s door at 1pm. “Sir? Lunch is here.” He said as he came in, putting the delivered food on an empty space on his employer’s desk.”   
  
“Alright.” Eoin said looking up from his computer.  “You can go home now.”  
  
“…Excuse me?” Kankri said. Eoin stood up and stood in front of Kankri, looking down at the younger man.  
  
“Go home. Naturally you don’t have to return to your apartment, as long as you aren’t tarnishing my company’s name you can do what you want when you aren’t here. Go see your cousin.”  
  
Kankri absolutely beamed. “I-ah-Thank you! Thank you, Eoin.” Kankri moved as if to hug the man then paused. “uhm…well, I’ll go then…”

“Of course…” Eoin spoke softly, meeting Kankri’s gaze staring down at him. “…If you need anything. Call me.”

“I will. Have a good rest of the day, Sir-Eoin.” Kankri smiled again, hesitantly stepped away and left the office, leaving Eoin watching him go.

* * *

“Well I’m glad he saw reason.”  Porrim said sitting across the table from Kankri on the deck of a restaurant.  “And I’m glad you found a place like this-still eating kosher?”

“And attending synagogue on a regular basis. But maybe we could save that debate for the holidays?” Kankri asked. Porrim nodded.

“So. You like your job.” She stated rather than asked. “Your boss seems competent. And you seem to like him.”

“You barely saw us interact.” Kankri said. “But yes, I do. He’s a good businessman, if not a little conservative and vaguely entitled, but I’m working on that. I think he’s a good person though. He brings me to meetings, values my opinion, treats me like an adult, works hard-he has a lot of good traits. And he’s enjoyable to converse with.” Kankri pause dot take a drink

“Probably helps that he’s handsome too.” Porrim said, smirking at Kankri nearly choking. “Well someone had to say it!”

“I…hadn’t noticed.” Kankri said.

“Right.”

“I hadn’t! I suppose he has an older sort of charm…and when he isn’t trying to be so overbearing and formal he isn’t so…cold. He has nice eyes-there’s something deep in them.”

“That’s pretty poetic for someone who hadn’t noticed he was attractive before.” Porrim said. The waitress came by the pair placed their orders before went back to her interrogation. “Kankri, I wouldn’t expect you of all people to have a crush on your boss.”

“Where on earth did you get that idea!?” Kankri asked, practically blushing.

“You call him by his first name-I don’t even do that and my supervisor is a flaming bisexual retired drag queen.” Porrim said. “And judging from your clothes he treats you well. That suit is honestly nicer than the one he was wearing.”

Kankri tugged on his sleeves. “We uhm, went ot get lunch last Friday and he told me he wanted to make sure I had something nice to wear for next weekend so we bought a few suits-told him I couldn’t afford it and he said it was a bonus for excellent work.”

“How many things is a few?”

“two business suits, one formal outfit, a pair of shoes and three pocket square and tie sets.” Kankri answered hesitantly.

Porrim scoffed.  “Knowing an old money person like him that all cost more than you’d make in a year! And what’s next weekend?”

“There’s an event at a club he’s a member of an I’m going with. It’ll be good networking.”

“Oh my god.” Porrim said.

“Porrim! Honestly! You know how I feel about that phrase. I have nothing but respect for your choice to wholly abandon religion but please, respect that I haven’t.”

“Fine, sorry. But Kankri he’s taking you on dates and buying you gifts-don’t you see that?” she said. “I thought maybe you had a cute ‘will go away in another week’ crush but Kankri, it’s seems kind of sketchy to me he’s taking his college internet to social events and buying them expensive suits.”

“There’s no reason to question kindness. I think it’s refreshing for someone in his position to take care of their employees this way-you know, he brought me here because he knew I’m kosher and they have a decent menu. We had a nice time-we always do when we go out! Like I said he’s good to talk to and once you get past some of his more right-winged ideas most of his thoughts are rather intriguing and I can respect his thought process.”

“You’re smiling.” Porrim said. “Kankri, I’ll drop it after this but just keep this in mind; he’s your boss, he’s old enough to be your dad and you go to college with his son, don’t you?”

“…yes, I do.” Kankri said, thoughts moving to Cronus. Maybe he ought to ask him if his father treated all his interns this way.  “Porrim I’m not interested in my boss. I don’t even want to consider that possibility so let’s drop it before the idea gets stuck in my head, alright? Tell me about New York, what are you working on for this fall?”

Porrim sighed. “Okay, I’ll let it be. As fr designs I’m supposed to keep it to myself but I’ll tell you what I can.”

* * *

 

10:00PM

KV: Hello Cronus.

CA: hey chief whats good?

KV: I have a question about your father.

CA: Uh sure what?

KV: My cousin called to my attention there may be some abnormality in the way he treats me. Nothing is wrong, I assure you. In fact your father is quite generous. We’ll have lunch together frequently, he’s replaced quite a bit of my wardrobe. And I’m going to some sort of charity event with him next weekend.

KV: it’s been nice.

10:20PM

KV: Cronus?

CA: Yeah sorry. Old man got home I went to say hi.

CA: Don’t worry about it. He’s just nice to his interns.  You aren’t getting hit on.

KV: I didn’t say that.

CA: Okay sure

KV: Alright, well, goodnight Cronus.

* * *

Cronus stared at his phone, lost on what to tell Kankri. He’d see this before, but never cared much. But this time was different…it was _Kankri._

“You’re home early.” Cronus startled from his seat on the living room couch to look back at Eoin glaring.

“Yeah, well, so are you. For once.”

“Yes. I had some things pile up as Kankri had the afternoon off. I don’t give him enough credit for how much he does. He works quite efficiently.” Cronus bit back a scoff. He hadn’t known his father to ever say such a thing – there was no way Kankri was working _that_ hard. “He’s an asset to the business.”

“Yeah. I’m sure he’s an asset to you.” Cronus grumbled looking back to that text.

“Cronus Seon Ampora. I have no tolerance for passive-aggressive behavior. Say what you mean.” Eoin demanded.

“Fine. Stop hitting on your assistants. I normally don’t care but it’s getting fucking p-”

“-As long as I pay your bills you’ll keep your language in check.” Eoin cut his son off. “As for your accusations, they’re unfounded at best. Keep your commentary how I conduct my business to yourself until you have an interest in becoming a part of it.”

“I’m though! Kankri told me what’s up-you’re basically taking him on dates like some kind of sugar daddy!”

Eoin laughed. “Cronus, you make it hard to remember you’re older enough to be college-much less Kankri’s age. He’s...incredibly mature. And intelligent-it’s refreshing to speak to him. Or to anyone your age with that depth of mind.”

“I get it. You think I’m a dumba-an idiot. Sorry that you aren’t impressed with my liberal arts degree.” Cronus said bitterly.  “That isn’t the point though! Point is you think Kankri – my friend Kankri – is attractive, don’t you?”

“I’m not having this conversation with my son. Remember this enxt time you wonder why I say you’re being immature.” Eoin moved to leave the roombut Cronus sprung from his seat to block the way.

“Just answer me!”

Eoin Sighed, giving Cronus a weary look. “He’s objectively handsome yes. However, if you’re worried about losing your petty crush to your father, Kankri’s attractiveness is not the issue.” Eoin smield faintly. “Besides, if we were both interested, he is an adult.” The older Amproa moved around his son to go upstairs.  
  
“...Yeah, well he isn’t interested!” Cronus snapped at his father. His phone buzzed again and he checked it.

* * *

 

10:20PM

KV: Cronus?

CA: Yeah sorry. Old man got home I went to say hi.


	8. Chapter 8

“You look good! Babe, doesn’t he look good?”

“You do look nice.” Horuss agreed with Rufioh. Kankri sighed and kept making his tea.

“Thank you. Although, my preference would be to think of my appearance less in terms of ‘good’ and ‘bad’ and more in terms of “appropriate for the occasion’.”

“Yeah, fair, but that’s weird to say.” Rufioh shrugged and went to flop on the couch, guiding Horuss to come sit with him.

“I appreciate the sentiment either way.” Kankri said, sipping his tea before straightening his tie. He still wasn’t used to this suit. He had yet to wear it out given it wasn’t quite right for work, but it would be good for this event.  “What will you two be up to tonight?”

“Eh. Movies, stuff. You know, the whole gross couple routine.” Rufioh told him. Horuss chuckled softly before looking over the back of the couch at Kankri.

“What exactly is this event, Kankri? A company function?”

“Oh, no, a charity fundraiser. Eo-Mister Ampora is sending a car for me.” He said  ‘I think it’s rather nice he asked me to come. He said he wanted me to see such a thing as part of my internship.”

“I see.” Horuss said.

“Is something wrong with that?” Kankri asked, noticing Horuss seemed uncomfortable.

“I’m sure it’s nothing. Just, before my father resigned from his company-you know he had a business much like the Ampora Corporation-he only went to such events alone. Or with my mother.”

“Oh. Well, it must be different with Eoin.” Kankri said.

“Obviously, he’s taking you. Unless you’re his date.” Rufioh laughed. Kankri was spared from answering by his phone ringing, informing him his ride was waiting.

“I’d better go, goodnight, Rufioh. Horuss.” Kankri said before hurrying downstairs and out to the car, getting in.

“Hello.”

“Oh!” Kankri hadn’t realized he wouldn’t be alone in the car. “Mister Ampora, I ah, wasn’t expecting you to…to be here. I assumed I would meet you at the hotel.” He stammered out, unsure why he felt so flustered.

“I felt it appropriate we arrive together.” Eoin said. He looked Kankri over with his intense gaze, making the young man even more flustered.

“Is something wrong?”

“No. You look nice.” Eoin said, turning his gaze from Kankri to speak to the driver.

“We’re ready to go, James.” The car began to move.

The ride was mostly made in silence. Kankri trying to think of something to say but nothing came to mind. Normally conversation flowed so easily when he was left alone with Eoin but right now his stomach kept twisting as he glanced at his employer and tried to figure out what had him so out of sorts.

“I….” Kankri trailed off.

“You what?” Eoin said.

“…Nothing.” Kankri said. “I lost my train of thought.”

“Really?”

“…No. I just don’t know what to say. I’m extremely out of my element.”

“You’ll get used to it.” Eoin said. “These events are simple. You’ve seen these kind of people before in meetings.”

“Those meetings are more like negotiations. Mind games on occasion. And for you to say ‘these kind of people’ implies you aren’t like them.”

“I am.” Eoin admitted. “And there’s nothing wrong with that – It’s proof that I’ve achieved a certain level in the world.” He thought a moment. “And at times I feel like the fifteen-year-old my father used to drag around to grand openings and charity balls and sit in silence in meetings. At least you get to talk.” Kankri noticed the faintest smile on Eoin’s lips at that statement.

“Much to the dismay of your associates.” He said, feeling a blush of pride as Eoin’s smile grew just slightly more.

“Indeed.” The car came to a stop in front of a hotel. Kankri’s eyes widened. He was used to seeing places like this when walking about or riding the bus and train through the city – But to actually be pulled up in front of an old but beautifully preserved old hotel, the sounds of music and chatter that foretold the gathering inside could be hear even with the car door closed.

A Valet opened the door for them and Eoin nodded for Kankri to get out. Kankri slipped out of the car, adjusting his jacket and sticking close to Eoin as they moved inside.

Immediately Kankri felt overwhelmed, surrounded not just by the gorgeous architecture he would’ve loved to simply sit and stare at for hours, also by people dressed to the nines, talking and networking and full of the confidence of success and wealth.   
  
“Eoin Ampora!” Someone approached them and Eoin smiled politely, speaking to the man in some surface conversation.

“And who is this?” the man asked Eoin.

“My assistant, Kankri Vantas.” Eoin introduced him.

“I’m pleased to meet you.” Kankri said, sticking out his hand to shake, looking he man in the eye and keeping his hand extended until the other shook it.

“Yes. It’s nice to see kids are still interested in business. What university are you interning through?”  
  
“I’m an assistant. Not an intern.” Kankri said.

“Kankri.” Eoin spoke sharply, enough so it startled Kankri. Eoin looked to other man. “Kankri is studying Business Administration and Sociology at G.S.U.”

“Ah. Interesting.” The man said. “If you’ll excuse me.” he walked away. Kankri immediately felt Eoin’s hand on his shoulder.  
  
“Do Not speak like that to anyone here.” Ein said.  
  
“You would.” Kankri retorted.  
  
“I don’t rely on any of these people thinking good or ill of me and neither does my career. Yours could someday.”

“Why?” Kankri asked.

“What do you mean, why?” Eoin asked.

“Well…I want to work for you when I graduate.” Kankri said nervously. “I enjoy the way your company runs, and I appreciate you…uhm, I mean, your work…” Why was his heart beating so fast? Why was the idea of admitting this to Eoin so nerve-wracking?

Eoin paused for a moment, then smiled faintly. “We’ll see. Finish college first.” He said before heading towards the bar. Kankri quietly followed. Once again there was idle chatting, Kankri just listened, trying to not get annoyed or anxious due to the small talk. He could not stand small talk.  He knew Eoin couldn’t either but at least the older man managed to pretend to. In-between chatter, Kankri found himself offered a drink by his employer.  
  
“I don’t drink.” He told him.  
  
“Religious reason?” Eoin idly questioned  
  
“I’m twenty.” Kankri said.

“And more mature than the majority of people I’ve met in their forties. That’s good whiskey, don’t waste it.” Eoin directed.  Kankri frowned.  
  
“We’ll both get in trouble.” Kankri warned but Eoin didn’t seem fazed, already having turned back to some other conversation.  Kankri stared at his drink before taking a breath and sipping at it.

Well. That wasn’t terrible. He stuck close to Eoin while he kept sipping at his drink, vaguely listening. A voice cut through the chatter of the room though, so clear and sharp that Kankri startled, looking around to see who was speaking.  
  
“Eoin Ampora I didn’t expect to see you here!” Eoin turned to And Kankri saw the man’s expression of a distant sort of pleasantness to a cold, dark expression.

Kankri looked up at the woman, and it was most definitely a look up. She was particularly tall to start with, and her red pumps only added to her height. Long and gently waved black hair cascaded down her shoulders, framing her angular face and deep blue eyes that made Kankri feel smaller than her height did.

“Seraphina, it’s good to see you.” Eoin said, voice clipped. “Kankri this is Seraphina Serket. Seraphina. This is my assistant, Kankri Vantas.”

“Hm. Hello.” She said. “You must be interning, aren’t you? There’s no chance you’re older than his son.”

“Actually I-”

“Seraphina, you’re losing that perceptive edge of yours. Kankri’s twenty-three. A graduate student.”  Eoin told his ex-wife. Kankri nearly objected but then watched as Eoin sipped his drink. The same kind Kankri was holding.

“Maybe I am, but I really don’t need to be perceptive anymore, I have someone else for that.” She smirked, bringing up her left hand to show off a ring.

“Yes. I had heard. Congratulations.” Eoin said blankly. “I’m sure you and Mz. Pyrope are quite happy.”

“Thank you and we are.” She laughed in what could’ve been taken as a happy tone but Kankri felt it was almost mocking. “I’m really quite glad of it-we’ll be moving somewhere with a little more space after the wedding. The three of us will need it.” She met Eoin’s gaze. “I really am glad I found her. Both for myself and my son. I think it’s best for children to have two parents around, don’t you?” she said. Eoin stood in silence, glaring. Seraphina smirked again and sauntered away.

“What a terrible woman.” Kankri said, unable to help himself. “Oh, I’m sorry it’s rude for me to say such a thing in front of you, it could be triggering considering your relationship to each other…Eoin?”

Eoin was still staring at Seraphina who was now talking to a small crowd of people and had a woman dressed in teal holding onto her arm.

“I hate that woman.” Eoin said and quickly downed the rest of his drink. “I wish I had seen how vile she was when we met…the only good thing that came out of our marriage was Eridan. And god knows if he still is after being under her influence for so long.” He sighed. “I think I’d like another drink before the auction. Shall we?” Kankri nodded and quietly followed Eoin back to the bar, accepting another drink. He still wasn’t sure what he thought of it, still sipping at it as they sat down.

The actual auction part of the charity auction was rather boring to Kankri. Art that he low opinions of, objects that had no redeeming values except to show off wealth, fancy wine…tonight was only Kankri’s second experience with alcohol. He’d tried to get drunk once at Porrim suggestion and insistence he learn his limits before college and gotten sick.

Maybe that was why he was getting a headache? No, this was only his second drink? Kankri shook the thought off. He was fine! He just wouldn’t have another, and everything would be fine, wouldn’t it?

Apparently not as his headache was soon joined by his stomach reeling. He began to focus on just his breathing. Enough so He failed to notice the people around him standing until Eoin pulled on his arm. Kankri stumbled to his feet…only to stumble to the floor, his vision blurry as soon as Eoin let go.  
  
“M’…I’m sorry I had…” Kankri kept his head down.  
  
“Oh are you alright?”

“What’s wrong?”  
  
“Mister Amproa he’s with you, yes?”  
  
“Oh I’ll call an ambulance!”

“Don’t.” Eoin said, gently but firmyl pushing people back both physical and with the intensity of his voice and stare. He lifted Kankri’s head by his chin gently. “Are you alright?” He asked him quietly.

“I’m…unwell.” Kankri managed.   
  
“Alright. Can you stand?” Eoin asked. Kankri shook his head. “Can you stand with help?”

“Maybe?” Eoin nodded and helped Kankri to his feet.

“Is he alright?” Kankri closed his eyes at the familiar voice of Seraphina. “My, overdoing it at this kind of event is-”

“-rather like something I recall you doing on more than one occasion.” Eoin said sharply to her as he lead Kankri from the room, not waiting to hear her response.

 “Just up this way.” Kankri found himself guided from the room and herded into an elevator, still trying to not vomit. His vision had cleared but he still felt dizzy. Eoin said nothing until they had reached some floor high up-Kankri’s eyes were on the floor, not the elevator buttons. Luckily, the walk from there into a suite wasn’t far and Kankri had no issue with being lead into the lavish hotel room.

Eoin shut the door of the suite. “Are you alright, Kankri?”

“I’m fine, I just need to sit down.” Kankri said on one of the chairs in the room. Eoin took off his jacket and went to the bar in the room, pouring two drinks.

“I don’t need any more.” Kankri said.

“I know. That’s why you’re going to a drink a club soda.” He said, coming back with just that for Kankri and whiskey for himself. He looked out of the window. It was a large glass sliding door that led out to a balcony overlooking the city. The sky was a deep blue, stars hidden by the brightness of the city lights.

Kankri looked out the window as well, even with the pounding of his head he had to smile. He loved the city at night.

“Thank you for bringing me up here…I’m surprised you had a room considering you live so nearby.”

“I thought I might need it tonight.” He commented, sounding quite casual about it. “But, given your state, we would both do well to sit here until your head stops hurting.”

“I’d appreciate that…I’m sorry I didn’t have much experience with alcohol…Just really once before but that was wine.”

“I’m not surprised.” Eoin said. “Have you eaten today?”

Kankri thought. “…Oh. Ah, no…I haven’t…come to think of it I haven’t had much to drink either – liquids in general I mean…I was making tea when you arrive this evening…”

Eoin scoffed. “You’re not drunk you’re just an idiot.”

“Excuse me but I’m not I simply made a lapse in judgement. I had other things on my mind today. Like this event for example.” Kankri took a drink from his club soda.

“You’re sounding better.” Eoin commented. “And what did you think of this ‘event’?”

“Well,” Kankri began “I’ll admit I was…Bored. I was bored for most of it.”

“Good. These things are.” Eoin said. “We all just come to pretend we network and that we care about charities.”

“Do you not actually?” Kankri questioned.

“If I cared about a children’s hospital I’d donate to them directly, not buy purchasing useless nonsense I don’t want or need. And I do. If you had been in a position to pay attention you would have noticed I didn’t bid on anything.”

“You’re where I was getting drinks from.” Kankri said. Eoin nodded.

“Yes, and that was a mistake on my part. Apologies.”

“Ah…accepted.” Kankri said, not expecting the apology. “…I wasn’t expecting to meet Mrs. Serket…”

“I had told you that you might meet her at an event like this.” Eoin reminded him

 “Yes…But…Well, I’ll be entirely honest I thought you were exaggerating about her.” Kankri said. “I don’t understand how people tolerate her.”

“She has very good masks. She simply knows she doesn’t need one around me. Not only have I already seen underneath but if I step out of line I lose the chance to see our son again.” Eoin said, clearly trying to keep his frustration under control.

“She…she isn’t Cronus’s mother, is that correct?” Kankri asked. “I mean, she did call him ‘your son,’ not hers.”

“She’s always spoken like that. ‘My son’ and ‘her son’. As if I should be ashamed of Cronus just because he wasn’t hers.” He scoffed. “I’m hardly going to apologize for her being my second wife.”

“…And what was your first wife like?” Kankri asked.

“…Lillian was a dream.” Eoin said. “She was a model but defied and hated every stereotype about her profession. She was gorgeous and tall and thin, yes. But vastly intelligent, incredibly hardworking, smart as a whip but full of common sense. I’d discuss business with her, debate philosophy, religion. Not unlike we do really.” Eoin told him. “But, she died a long time ago. I doubt Cronus even remembers her-He has her eyes though…those green eyes. I thought perhaps he’d grow up like her, but it seems his head is more full of halves of songs and fairy tales than the determination of his mother.”

“…Cronus works hard too you know.” Kankri said. “I know it’s not the kind of work you’d hoped he would do but it’s what makes him happy.”

“Careers aren’t about happiness. They’re about financial survival and bolstering the economy. Capitalism doesn’t need artists.”

“But people do.” Kankri said. “Don’t you like music? Don’t you like living in beautiful places.”

“…Yes.” Eoin said, turning to look to Kankri. “I do enjoy beautiful things.” Kankri breath caught in his throat. Eoin smiled faintly and took another sip of his drink, looking out over the city. “But, I think you’re well aware of that.” He told Kankri.

Kankri tried to laugh, but his nervousness got the better of him.  “If I didn’t know better, I’d take that as flirting.” He commented.

“Knowing better than what? Than to acknowledge that you are a brilliant and handsome man? Modesty never got a person anywhere in business.” Eoin told Kankri.  Kankri bit his lip. He set his drink aside and looked to Eoin.

“Eoin…we never spoke about what happened that night.” Kankri said. “And while I know it may not be comfortable for either of us to acknowledge, I think its important for our comfort for the remainder of my employment to…Well, I suppose admit that it happened.”

“To what end?” Eoin said, still looking out over the city. “I kissed you. A momentary indiscretion that under a different circumstance I would’ve pursued further. I would do it again – I very well might do it again. After all, look where we are.” Kankri’s breath caught again. Was that the real reason Eoin had gotten the suite for the night? “However, I hope you’ll understand that it could never be public knowledge.”

“Why couldn’t it be public?” Kankri asked, stomach sinking.

“It would be best for both of our images-Where are you going?”

“I think it would be _best_ if I went home.” He replied scornfully, tears stinging the young man’s eyes. His stomach hurt, and he was unsure if the pain and the impending tears were from anger, sorrow or disgust with not only Eoin but himself.

“You don’t have to, but fine. I’ll call you a taxi.” Eoin said

“I can do that for myself. I have a phone.” Kankri grabbed his coat from the chair and hurried from the room.

Eoin moved to stop him, but then stopped himself, watching the door shut behind Kankri. He looked down at his drink, quickly finished it, then made another.


	9. Chapter 9

Eoin heard Kankri come in, as he had heard him come in every day that week.  Their interactions had been short and stiffly professional. And Eoin had to admit, he didn’t like it.

It was odd, this was what his life had been, hadn’t it? He rarely had meaningful interactions with his previous interns and assistants. Not even the more attractive ones…they did their job, he did his and that was that.

But Kankri had become different…extremely so.  And he missed him.

Eoin put the thought from his head, he had work to do.  
  
“Hello, Ampora Corporation, Eoin Ampora’s Office…” Eoin could heard Kankri’s muffled voice through the door, pleasant but fake to whomever was on the other end. He gave the young man credit, he sounded warm and genuine. It was simply that he had heard him genuinely happy and interested and warm and it didn’t sound like that. It sounded infinitely better.

Eoin shook his head and looked back to the financial report in front of him. He _needed_ to work. Work was simple, straightforward. It’s challenges were a pleasure to sort through and it’s complications and welcome test of his ability…He understood his business and could control it.

He could never even dream of controlling Kankri. Not anymore. When they had met quite possibility but since then he’d grown use to the idea that the best he could do was debate with and inform Kankri and try to show him his worldview…and accept Kankri’s for what it was.

When had that happened? He’d met assertive (stubborn) students like this. What made Kankri different? His conviction? Maybe…

“Sir?” Kankri entered the room. “I have your mail.”  
  
“…Alright. Bring it here.” He said. “And shut the door behind you.”

“Sir?”

“Kankri. We need to talk.” Eoin said, as surprised to hear himself say the words as Kankri looked to hear them.

Kankri took a breath and closed the door, approaching Eoin’s desk and setting the few envelopes he held on it before looking it Eoin.

“What is it?” he asked.  “Is something wrong?”

“Is something wrong?” Eoin questioned him. “You’ve been distant this week.”

“…Sir. You know exactly why I’m behaving as I am. I’ll keep my professional distance and ask that you keep yours.”

“I could. But I would rather not.” Eoin stood and came around the front of the desk to stand in front of Kankri.  “Do you miss me like I miss you?....Kankri?”

“No. And I won’t. And I can’t be with someone who would be ashamed of me.”  Kankri said.  

“Ashamed?” He questioned. “When did I say that?”

“You said we couldn’t be public knowledge…that’s enough.” Kankri kept his eyes on the floor, willing his face to not flush red, willing tears to not well up in his eyes…failing at both.

Eoin scoffed. “That’s hardly what I meant. You becoming…involved with me would damage your education. This internship would certainly stop counting for credit, your reputation in this field could become damaged before you even have one…I don’t want to put you in that position.”

“Oh.” Kankri said.

“I suppose I could say it would be bad for me and my business as well but…I’m well-established, and deeply rooted into this system. I’m not going anywhere easily, no matter how the media spins me and my personal life. So, understand my comments were about looking out for you.” Eoin reached out for Kankri’s hand. “I don’t want you hurt.”   
  
“And I don’t want to be hurt I-no one does. But I refuse to be a secret.” Kankri said. He looked up, blinking away tears. “I. I will not be a secret.”

“…Then that’s that.” Eoin said.  He let go. “You can go back to work.” Eoin sat back down at his desk, expecting Kankri would leave.

He didn’t.

“No!” Kankri snapped. “No, I will not just go back to work and leave this at that! Eoin! I care about you! And obviously I’m attracted to you! And what I do with my reputation is my business-solely mine!”

“And the relationship I choose to pursue is solely my business. So are my reasons.” Eoin countered. “And you’re too mature to say ‘I don’t care about my reputation’ and think that I’ll accept that.”

“And you know me too well to think I consider a reputation more valuable than a relationship.”  Kankri said. “I do care about my reputation. I don’t care about the opinions of people who think me-an adult-being in a consensual relationship with another adult should tarnish that reputation!” Kankri crossed his arms. “I could go back to work and we can resume working as we have for the last week for the rest of the summer. Because that’s what will happen.”

“Are you bullying me into a relationship?” Eoin commented, keeping his emotions to himself.

“No.” Kankri said. “I’m submitting my two weeks.” Eoin paused at that.

“Excuse me?” he said.

“I will not work somewhere-or complete an internship-that…that I believe in detrimental to my mental well-being...If we’re not...I sound like a ridiculous old romcom! But if we aren’t together…then this environment is going to quickly become toxic to my mental health. So, I’m quitting.”  

“That won’t stop you from seeing me. You are still friends with my son, aren’t you?” Eoin said.

“I am. But I’ll be staying away from your home.” Kankri said. “Would you like my resignation in writing?”

“You’re not actually quitting.” Eoin said.

“I am. Would you like my resignation in writing?”

“Kankri…be reasonable. We’re capable of-”

“-WOULD YOU like my resignation in writing SIR?” Kankri said forcefully.

“….No, your word is sufficient.”  Eoin said. “Go back to work-you have two weeks left while we find a replacement.”

“Understood, Mister Ampora.” Kankri said and left the office, sitting back down at his own desk and praying no one came in to see him crying while he typed….and not knowing Eoin was hoping no one came in to see him drinking while he read.

* * *

Three days went by. Kankri did his job in silence as much as he could…completely ignoring his boss.  
  
The intercom went off and Kankri pressed the button.  
  
“Eoin Ampora’s office.” He said pleasantly because no matter what he was going to do his job well.

“This is the front desk! We’re sending up his two p.m.”

“Alright, thank you, Marie.” Kankri said and hung up, waiting for whatever businesswoman would walk through the door. He quietly reprimanded himself for assuming ‘woman’ just because the schedule said “1400, Amelia Sanders.”

A minute later a woman walked through the door. Kankri did a double take.

She was certainly quite close to his age, smiling brightly and holding a file folder and wearing a simple blue business suit.  
  
“Hello.” Kankri said.

“Hello!” She reached out to shake his hand. Kankri put out his hand. “I’m here for an interview.”  
  
Kankri’s stomach dropped. “Oh. Well, Mister Ampora will be ready at Two pm, so if you don’t’ mind waiting out here for a few minutes.”  
  
“Oh, Not at all!”  she said and sat in a chair near Kankri’s desk. “Do you mind if I ask you some questions?” she asked.  
  
“Of course I don’t mind…I’m assuming you’re here to interview for my position?” Kankri asked.

“Yes!” She said. “Well, I suppose I’d like to know why you’re leaving?”

“…conflict of interest.” Kankri said. “Mister Ampora is really quite easy to work for. Demanding but if you have a particular desire to be here that shouldn’t challenge.”

“Alright! So, you’re reasons for leaving are personal? Nothing that would affect me?”

“I doubt it.” Kankri said.  He glanced at his clock. “Two pm, head on in…good luck.”

“Thank you!” She said and sauntered into Eoin’s office.  Kankri turned back to his computer…and did nothing for the next twenty minutes, trying to hear and trying to pretend like he didn’t know that door was heavy enough to be sound proof and trying to justify to himself why he was curious. It was because of a sense of pride in his work! He didn’t want someone shabby taking over after all. It’s because he was curious to how he measured up….it had nothing to do with how somewhere he quietly hoped he was irreplaceable and had nothing at all to do with the fact that he would msis essentially everything about this job including his employer.

Nothing to do with that at all.

Eventually Amanda came back out.

“Thank you!” She called back to Eoin and smiled at Kankri as she left.

“Have a good day!” He told her.

“You too!” She said and left.

“What did you think of her?” Kankri startled and looked around, not having realized Eoin had come out of his office.

“She’s fine. I didn’t see anything of her credentials or have an interview though, your opinion would have a stronger basis in fact.” Kankri said, looking away and pretending to be going through his planner.

“True…She was alright. She could do the job, but she was too agreeable I think.” Eoin said.

“You’d rather have someone argumentative?” Kankri questioned, still not looking up.

“No.” Eoin said. “I want you.” Kankri’s breath hitched.  “However, you’ve made it quite clear that will not happen in ay sense of the phrase.

“…It could.” Kankri said. “But I told you…I won’t be a secret. All I need you to agree to is that much.”

“Kankri, I won’t risk your reputation on-”

“-Then I’m done in one week.”

“Why are you being so stubborn?!” Eoin demanded loudly. Kankri startled, looking up at the man, surprised to see him upset. “Kankri I want to keep you as an employee and quite bluntly I want more than that-I want you! And you want me too!”

“Want me? As your boyfriend?”

“Yes!”

“Out in public?”

“Yes!”

“Then agree to that being the case!” Kankri said. “You’re being stubborn! We want the same thing but you won’t let yourself have it!”

“It would hurt you!” Eoin slammed his hands down onto Kankri’s desk. Kankri found himself frozen, staring into Eoin’s eyes, just inches from his own. “Why do you not understand that? You’re young! You are throwing away an incredibly bright future if you’re with me.”

“Or maybe I’m not.” Kankri whispered. “Maybe I’m choosing what I see as an equally bright future…or maybe what you’re afraid of-that I’d lose the respect of…the community around us won’t…happen...Don’t.” Kankri put a hand between them.

“I’m not doing anything.” Eoin said.

“You’re getting closer.”

“I am…” He reached out and held the hand Kankri had put in front of his face. “Kankri. I’m not use to bending my will to others.”

“And neither am I. But I’ve bent to yours often enough.” Kankri said, pulling his hand away and looking up at Eoin. “So please, let it go both ways?”

“…If we pursue this, I’m not going to publicize it. But I won’t purposefully keep it hidden either. If people know, then people know.”

“...And my position here?”

“You’ll still be able to do your job, won’t you?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Then you finish your internship as planned.”

“…Alright.” Kankri said. “Alright-Yes. Then we can be together…I want to be-you know I want to be.” He smiled.  Eoin reached out and cupped Kankri’s cheek.

“Good.” He smiled and Kankri realized that maybe there was some warmth in those otherwise cold eyes.

Kankri couldn’t tell you who kissed who. Neither could Eoin, only that suddenly, they were, lips against each others, arms around each other. And happy to remain that way for as long as they could.


	10. Chapter 10

Kankri was quite sure, without a shadow of a doubt in his mind that this had been the best week of his life. Most of it had been his same routine, but in between things there was Eoin. He was the same man he’d been the week before, but somehow everything was different. And it was wonderful.

“How’re you doing?” Eoin asked, coming out of his office and standing near Kankri, leaning down to kiss him quickly.

“Alright, there isn’t much to deal with today.  It’s just waiting for end-of-month reports to come in.” Kankri said.

“Good. That means we have time for lunch.” Eoin said. Are you ready to go?”

“Right now?” Kankri said. Eoin nodded and Kankri smiled and got up to get his jacket.  
  
“It’s nearby, we can walk.” Eoin said. “I’d like the air.”

“You’d like the air? In Chicago?” He questioned.

“You get used to it.” Eoin said, walking towards the elevator and getting in with Kankri.

“I’ll take your word for it. I’ve been here for four years and it still tastes awful to me. Air shouldn’t taste like anything! It’s a clear sign of human impact on the environment and proof of our damage if I can have an opinion on the taste of the air.” Kankri informed Eoin.

“You grew up in the middle of nowhere, didn’t you?”

“Yes, unfortunately. And I have no intention of returning.” Kankri said. “Air aside, I like this city. I like it’s pace, I like it’s options, I like not having to drive an hour to find a synagogue.”

“Understandable.” Eoin said. “Small towns are the heart of America though.”

“If you think that then you’ve never lived in one. You can feel them dying.” Kankri said as they got off of the elevator.

“Have a nice afternoon, Mister Ampora! Kankri.” The receptionist cheerfully told them as they went by.

“You too, Marie.” Kankri responded before the pair stepped out onto the busy sidewalk.

Kankri always found himself hurrying when he walked down the street. He never got used to the pace he felt obligated to walk in Chicago, but in an odd way he enjoyed it. Home had felt slow, fast was better than that.

He kept glancing up at Eoin, making mental notes of his features, his movements, the way the sun shone through pieces of his hair, highlighting the difference between the pieces that were red, the bits that were grey.  He had the thought to reach for his hand but dismissed it…this wasn’t the time.

The café they ended up at wasn’t unfamiliar, Kankri had been there with Eoin before once on a rainy day. But given the sun was out, the outdoor tables were open with people sitting outside, enjoying lunch breaks or a day off.

Eoin chose a table and pulled out Kankri’s chair for him. Kankri scoffed but sat down.

“Thank you, But I am capable.” He said.

“I’m aware-I put you in charge of too much to not be.” Eoin said, picking up a menu. “I like to take care of my partners.”

“I appreciate the sentiment.” He said, looking at his own menu, despite knowing he would order the same thing he’d gotten last time. It had been good, why mess with that? Kankri wouldn’t admit to being a picky eater but anyone who had eaten with him could assure you that he was.

“I got a letter for you from Genesis Tech.” Kankri told Eoin after they had both ordered. “Ironic, a technology company sending paper mail.” He commented. “What did it say?”

“Ironically, it was a request that someone besides me handle communication with them from now on.” Kankri rolled his eyes. “Apparently their hope was to communicate directly to you their displeasure with being handled by “A child.”

“Then they’ll have to get over it.” Eoin said.

“Really?”

“Yes, Really.”

“I…Alright.”

“You were expecting otherwise?” he asked.

“You seem like you might’ve agreed with them…that they were being reasonable to be vexed about my age.”

“In general, yes. I wouldn’t stand for being handled by a student either. but you are exceptional and that makes you an exception. They can deal with that or they can lose a very important client.” Eoin said, nodding to the waitress as she gave them their plates. Kankri quickly told her thank you before  turning back to Eoin.

“It’s…not because we’re dating, is it?” Kankri could help the way his heart fluttered to say that. Eoin shook his head.

“my fondness of you doesn’t mean you aren’t also incredibly capable. So, I think you ought to email whoever you’re in contact with from Genesis Tech and tell them I trust you, so they’re stuck with you.”

“Well, alright…”

“But?” Eoin questioned, raising an eyebrow. Kankri sighed.

I’m just concerned. If one company does this, others could too…what if they do pull out of the deal? If I’m a liability to your company in a professional capacity I don’t want to imagine how our personal relationship will –”

“Kankri.” Eoin said, reaching across the table and holding this hand. “I understand why you worry…But you don’t need to. I chose you, and I have no intention of turning back on that. My business matters a great deal to me, but you matter more. You always will.”

Kankri smiled and gave Eoin’s hand a squeeze. “…”

“What? Silent?” Eoin asked, smirking slightly.

“…I’ll say it when I’m ready.” Kankri said.

“Very well.” Eoin said before letting go of Kankri’s hand to continue eating.

* * *

The walk back was pleasant, a nice continuation of their conversation that continued until they reached the office. Kankri smiled up at Eoin and moved to go back to his desk, only pausing at the sound of his lover’s voice.

“Kankri?”

“Yes?” Kankri looked up only to get his lips caught up in a kiss. His lips immediately responded, arms following a moment after, wrapping around Eoin and taking the long, sweet moment for the embrace.

Eoin finally pulled back. Kankri smiled up at him, then sighed.

“We both need to work.”

“Yes, unfortunately.” He said. “Put a note in my calendar – we’re going to dinner the next Friday evening I’m free.”

“Gladly.” Kankri said, turning back to his computer and pulling up the calendar, smiling his way through the afternoon

* * *

The next day came, and it was a typical morning thus far.  Kankri had responded to some emails, confirmed a few meeting times and been idly organizing reading through old meeting notes since then, making notes and connections on how representatives of certain companies acted.

Then the phone calls started.

“Hello Eoin Ampora’s office, how may I help you today?” Kankri asked.

“Who exactly am I speaking to?” the voice on the other end asked.

“Ah. My name is Kankri Vantas, I’m Mister Ampora’s assistant, hello.”

“Hello Kankri, I’m with the Chicago Sun-Times  and I’m wondering if you know the young…person Eoin Ampora is allegedly dating.”

Kankri’s stomach jumped. “I’m…sorry how did you get this number?”

“Oh,  the company’s number is publicly listed, can you elaborate on if you know the person in the photo? Do you know how old they are?”

“The company’s number is listed, however this number is not for reasons of privacy and security. May I ask where you got this number.”

“You know, Kankri. You sound young.” The voice on the other end said. “I don’t suppose you’re the person in the photo?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. If you want to schedule time to interview Mister Ampora please go through official channels. We have no comment goodbye.” Kankri quickly hung up and then dialed the front desk.

“Hello? Marie?”

“Hello Kankri, are you alright?”

“I’m fine. Did you transfer a call up here just now?”

“No. Why? Did someone call?”

“Yes, a reporter…they must have known this extension from somewhere…thank you Marie.”

“Of course-I hope everything is okay?”

“It will be. I’ll figure it out.” Kankri promised before hanging up.

That wasn’t the last caller. After the third Kankri finally worked up the courage to google the picture they all seemed to be referring to.  It wasn’t hard, all he had to type in was “Eoin Ampora photo” and it was the first result.

Someone had taken a picture of them sitting at that _ridiculously visible_ outdoor table. And more than that, they got the moment where Eoin had reached across the table for his hand.

They were holding hands. No wonder the wonderfully alarmist media was running with this – how slow was news today that this was _news_?

Kankri took a deep breath, stood up, went to Eoin’s door and knocked before entering.

“Eoin?”

“Yes dear?” Eoin said without looking up. Kankri paused at that. God, that was endearing…

“Uhm, we have a bit of an issue.” He said.

“I’m aware. I do understand the internet despite my age.” Eoin said, looking up and nodding for Kankri to come over. Kankri quickly did, sitting the edge of the desk facing Eoin. Eoin reached out and held Kankri’s hand. “This is why I didn’t want a public relationship.” He said to the younger man.

“I didn’t choose the table yesterday.” Kankri countered. Eoin laughed softly.

“Alright. Still, we have a situation to deal with. You can prepare your statement for the press, just let me know what it says so we don’t contradict each other.”

“Statement?” Kankri said.

“You’ve helped edit mine before.” Eoin said.

“Well, yes, but…” Kankri trailed off. “What am I supposed to _say_?”

“Whatever you want.”

“What if it hurts the company?” Kankri asked.

“We’ll bounce back.”

“We’re not invincible.” Kankri frowned. “And a lot of your associates won’t be pleased about…my existence.”

“Kankri.” Eoin said, brining up his other hand and putting it on his face. “You are one of the most assured, tenacious people I know. I love your conviction. So don’t let a few old men like me make you feel bad for existing.” He leaned in and kissed Kankri gently before pulling back. “Now go get back to work.”

Kankri smiled and nodded, standing up and moving for the door before pausing to speak to Eoin. “Did you just call me stubborn?”

“Somewhat.” Eoin said, a smile at his lips. Kankri chuckled.

“At least you know what you’re getting into.” He said before leaving the office and going back to sitting at his desk, opening up a blank document to begin to write his statement.

A moment later the elevator door opened, prompting Kankri to look up and see who was there.

 “Cronus, I ah, how are you?” Kankri asked.

“Fucking great-just like you, Kanny.” Cronus said. “Just…Fucking...fuck.” he said. “Kankri, what the actual fuck are you doing?!” Cronus demanded of his friend.

“I…ahm…” Kankri stammered, just looking up at Cronus. He’d never seen him so worked up...was he always this tall? Or was he just standing too close? “I’m assuming this is about your father and I?”

“So, it’s fucking true?!” Cronus said.   “You’re-Kankri that’s my _Dad_!”

“Yes. It is, so what?!”

“What do you mean so what?! Kankri you’re fucking up your life! You’re gonna-”

“-I am going to make my decisions for myself for the rest of my life because I am an individual capable of independent thought and disinterested in hearing your negative opinion on something that makes me very happy!” Kankri snapped. “Now do you have some other reason to be here?”

“…No. Sorry, next time I just won’t look out for my friends.” Cronus said and Kankri felt his stomach twist.

“Cronus…”

“No, chief. It’s fine. I’ll see ya.” He said bitterly and left before Kankri could get another word in. Kankri looked to the door, then to his computer, took a deep breath and went back to writing.

* * *

“A statement was released by an individual associated with the Ampora Group today that reads as follows:

Hello to those with an interest in the current events surrounding Eoin Ampora. My name is Kankri Vantas, I am Eoin’s romantic partner. I have had connection to his family for some years now, however we only met in person recently and even more recently are pursuing a romantic relationship. We request respect and privacy during this time.  Thank you. “


	11. Chapter 11

“Good morning, Marie.” Kankri said as he came into the office. She didn’t acknowledge him. Kankri sighed. “Marie, have I offended you?”

“Oh, no, not at all, I’m just focused on this.” She said, not looking up from the reception desk computer.

“Of course, I won’t waste your time then, if you can just buzz me up.” Kankri said and walked past her into the elevator once she opened it.

If it was only Marie, Kankri might’ve ignored the slight. But it wasn’t. It was the wink from the man who brought of the mail, it was conversations between the cleaning ladies who thought he didn’t speak Spanish…it was the way other interns and assistants he would pass in the halls would glare at him. The outside world didn’t seem to care much about his relationship, but in this building? Everyone seemed to consider themselves entitled to an opinion and who knew what business partners might start saying… It wasn’t to say Kankri didn’t think it was worth it – Eoin was beyond “Worth it” – but rather, that, for lack of better words, the way anyone acted differently towards him because he was dating Eoin was complete bullshit.

Kankri reached Eoin office and immediately heard muffled yelling through the door. He set his jacket down at his own desk before opening Eoin’s door just a tad to listen.

“That isn’t an option! No! It doesn’t change anything, and you CANNOT use it to change our custody agreement! Maybe then I’ll protest your choice of Lawyer – you didn’t tell me then you were planning to marry her! It isn’t! Listen to me! I will show up in court for that date but I have done everything required of me, you cannot do this! He’s my son!” Kankri watched and listened as Eoin yelled into his phone, brow furrowed and eyes like the ocean in a storm. Eoin took a breath.

“Seraphina. I am asking very little. I am asking for time with my son. We did not suit each other but that doesn’t give you the right to – Seraphina listen!....Fine! Fine. You can do what you please and we’ll have the judge decide!” Eoin hung up and immediately looked directly to Kankri.

“Everything is fine. You don’t need to be concerned.” He said, trying to be calm. Kankri fully opened the door and came over by Eoin. He sat down on the corner of the vent and reached out to hold his hand.  
  
“What’s going on?” Kankri asked.  

“Seraphina is being the same heartless bitch she’s been for years, you don’t need to worry.” He told Kankri. Kankri frowned.

“It’s about the custody hearing, isn’t it?” Kankri knew that Eoin had gotten another hearing to get at least visits with Eridan.  Eoin nodded.

“Yes…Seraphina is coming up with new reasons I’m unfit to see him. Until now it’s simply been that I surrendered those rights already and I can’t go back on that. Then she married her lawyer.

“Her wife is her representation? Isn’t that a conflict of interest?” Kankri asked.

“Yes, but I agreed to her representation prior to their engagement. They had me sign something about it. At the time it seemed odd…but benign. My lawyer said the same thing.” Eoin scoffed. “Neither of us were aware they were romantically involved until much later.”

“Oh.” Kankri said. “I see.”

“Indeed.” Eoin said. “I have nothing against Mz. Pyrope besides her taste in women. She’s a very good lawyer. She briefly worked for my company in fact…which is how she met Sera…Seraphina.” Eoin corrected himself. Kankri felt a brief hit of…something though.

Sera. A pet name. Sometimes he forgot Eoin had been in love the woman. Or anyone for that matter.

“Nevertheless, I’ll figure it out. You don’t need to worry about it, dear.” Eoin said.

“I won’t, but still…shouldn’t Eridan have a say? He’s old enough, isn’t he?”

“Maybe so. But as far as Seraphina makes me aware, Eridan is largely unaware that I’m trying to make contact…and I can’t do anything about that until I’m allowed to make contact.

“But what if he wants to see you?” Kankri asked.

“If he could tell the judge that, that would be nice, but otherwise that means nothing unless he tells Seraphina.” Eoin reached out to adjust Kankri’s hair, slowly running his fingers through Kankri’s hair. “As I said, don’t worry about it. I’ll handle it.”

“Alright…Dear.” Kankri leaned in for a kiss before getting up.  “Lunch in today?”

“If you don’t mind I’ll be spending most of the morning dealing with…this.” Eoin said.

“Alright.” Kankri said. “…Eoin. What’s Seraphina’s wife’s name? Pyrope?”

“Aria. Aria Pyrope.” Eoin said. “Why?”

“No reason.” Kankri said and left the office, brow furrowed and thinking as he sat down.

He had to wonder how much Eridan knew was going on, or if he wanted to see Eoin even. Kankri would hope so…then again, his relationship with his own father wasn’t the greatest.

If there was some way to talk to Eridan but…Well, Eoin couldn’t, and Kankri didn’t know Eridan, not to mention, his approaching Eridan would be wildly inappropriate.

Still…there had to be a way. Right?

 “Pyrope…Pyrope…” Kankri said to himself, pulling up Facebook…it was familiar, too familiar.

He had to check this.

It only took thirty seconds for it to come up. A picture of his brother from freshman year of high school scowling at a camera while a young woman, also fourteen, hanging off of him, grinning brightly.

“Terezi Pyrope.” Kankri said. “…Worth a try.”

* * *

“Hello?”

“Hello Karkat.”

“Uhm, who is this?”

“Oh, right, ah, I changed my number…Uhm…This is Kankri.”

“Holy shit! What the hell, Kankri? Where have you been?!”

“I’ve been where I’ve been, Karkat. You have many ways to reach out to me on social media, not having my phone number isn’t why we haven’t talked.”

“Yeah. We haven’t talked because you dropped off the face of the fucking earth.”

“Karkat do you have to swear – you know what? I don’t want to get into that.” Kankri sighed. “I’m sorry. I’ve been absent.”

“no fucking duh.”

“I should’ve reached out.”

“Yep.”

“You could’ve too.”

“Fat chance – I needed you to first so if my ass got busted for talking to you I could at least blame you.”

“Wow.”

“You know it’s true.” Karkat paused. “So, what’s this about?”

“Do you still talk to Terezi Pyrope?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“You guess.”

“We only hang out because of Dave.”

“Who’s Dave?”

“Dave Strider. My boyfriend.”

“Karkat, that’s wonderful! I’m glad you’ve grown in your understanding of your own sexuality! Unless of course you still identify as heterosexual and Dave is simply an exception which is completely valid – ”

“– The last time we talked about sexuality I was like, thirteen! I’m…pretty gay. Maybe not like, entirely gay but calling myself bi seems like a huge fucking misnomer.  Whatever. Doesn’t fucking matter. Point is, my boyfriend is close to Terezi still when she isn’t off on some rich kid big city adventure with her aunt. Or well, Aunts now I guess she was saying she got married.”

“Yes! She did! And I need you to tell Terezi to add me back on Facebook so I can talk to her!”

“Okay, fine.” Karkat paused again. “If you come home for Hanukkah.”

“…Karkat I can’t. I’m going to see Porrim in New York.”

“For all of it? Go see her at the end and come home first!”

“I am home, Karkat.”

“Home with your sugar daddy?”

Kankri’s heart dropped. “How do know about that?”

“We get the internet here. Dad was being weird about it. He almost called you.”

“Really?” Kankri wasn’t sure how to feel about that…maybe it would’ve been a good call. Terrifying but good.

“Yeah. I think he was worried about you. He said “If that boy gets himself –”

“He called me a boy?”

“Yes, which is why you should come home and fucking talk to him! Jesus fucking Christ! He can pull his head out of his ass for five seconds can you please do the same and maybe we can all pretend to be a normal fucking family?”

“…Karkat. You know it’s a lot harder than that.”

‘Would you do it for Grandma?”

“Oh, that’s fu-that’s a messed-up move.”

“At least I said Grandma and not mom.”

“Karkat!”

“What? I didn’t say it.” Karkat huffed on the other end. “Look, I don’t know why you need to talk to Terezi, I don’t really give a shit either, but think about Hanukkah? Or just…coming to visit in general?”

“…I’ll come.”

“Really?! Holy fuck!”

“You swear too much.”

“Suck a dick.”

Kankri laughed. “Alright, I need to go, I’m at work...Karkat?”

“Yeah?”

“Eoin…Eoin isn’t a sugar daddy…he’s just my boyfriend. And I care very much for him. And I know you may not believe that, but I need you to try. I know the age difference is abnormal but as long as everyone is consenting and an adult…love is love.”

“…Okay. I believe you. And it’s nice to know how to say his stupid name. Why can’t he spell it O-W-E-N like a normal person?”

“It’s Irish.”

“It’s weird.”

Kankri laughed. “Okay, bye Karkat. I’ll talk to you soon.”

“You better or I’m gonna call your ass at one in the morning…Bye.”

“Bye.” He hung up.

* * *

TEREZI: Karkles said you wanted to talk?

KANKRI: Hello and yes. I was wondering if you could pass a message along for me.

TEREZI: Maybe. To Whom?

KANKRI: Do you know Eridan Ampora?

* * *

“Eoin, you’re back. How did it go?” Kankri asked, getting up from his desk and greet Eoin. Eoin kissed him hello, wrapping his arms around the younger man. Kankri sighed happily and pressed into the kiss, hands finding their way to Eoin’s hair.   
  
Eoin eventually pulled back to look at Kankri. “It went well. Very well…She brought Eridan with. And Eridan got a chance to tell the judge he wanted to see me. I get visitation rights – observed for the time being, but eventually that could change.”

“Eoin that’s wonderful!” Kankri said, smiling brightly.  “When do you see him?”

“Saturday.” Eoin said.  

“That’s soon!”

“Indeed.” Eoin said. He paused a moment then leaned down to kiss Kankri again. “I can’t take you this time, but you’ll meet him soon. I promise.” He told Kankri.

“I look forward to it. Kankri said before sitting back down at his desk. After Eoin went back into his office Kankri pulled up Facebook.

* * *

KANKRI: Thank you, Terezi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have no clue how child custody works in the state of Illinois as I neither live in Chicago nor have had to deal with child custody situations.


End file.
